Boarding Buddies
by bubblyseal
Summary: When the Cullen's move, They head off to Boarding school. Nessie makes a new BFF literally ! bad summary good story *pinky promise!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this me. Yah i no other story my bad but With this in my head i can't write the other one! Also my friend is helping me write this :) So its going to hopefully be updated much faster since they'll be 2 of us. Also we have WAY to many ideas with this and are writing this with like 3 other chapters so we'll update at least once a week! (hopefully) if we don't you totally have the right to PM me and be all "WTH!!!!!!!! UPDATE!!!!!!" so yup :)**

**Ok I will be refering to myself (as will my partner) as Rena and my partner will be refered to as Dove. No those aren't our real names! we just don't want to tell you those cuz its none of your busyness! yes i did just say busyness! and Dove doesn't have a fanfiction account so there ya go! :)**

**P.S. All author notes writen in bold mean I, Rena, wrote them. I don't like refering to myself in 3rd person in writing but have you ever tried 3rd person thursday! great day great day :) Dove's gonna be writing in Underlining :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie *cough imprinted on me cough cough* sorry its flu season here ;) but i love Nessie anyways now instead I need to find myself a different space heater :p **

**3 Rena**

**P.S. I'm really goood at ranting expecially since i'm totally on a sugar high right now! :D**

_Jacob's point of View:_

I unwrapped my arm from her waist as my pack walked in. The last pack meeting with her at my side. Who knows when she'll come back again. I looked over as my imprint gave me a warm smile that didn't reach her eyes. She'd miss the pack who she had known for literally her entire life.

I sighed and stood up as she patted my arm encouragingly.

The room which had been filled with the sound of my brothers and sister became quiet as I stood.

Sam had relinquished his hold on his pack only about a year ago, to spend more time with Emily, and now I was the Alpha for both packs. I had called a pack meeting and had bad news to tell them.

"Whats up Jake? Why do you look so grim? Are there leeches around?" Embry called from the back of the room.

"No Embry, no vamps," I replied with a hollow chuckle "The Cullen's have been here for over 10 years now, and its time to leave."

"And Nessie is going with them, They're heading up to Alaska and I'm going to go as well. I'll be back once a week to keep things going, but when I'm not here Leah is in charge."

A collective groan came from the group with a growl from Leah.

"Keep running patrols, and don't eat Emily out of house and home."

We ran though a few more general meeting subjects before I dismissed the pack. All of them were anxious to get back to their imprints, or in the case of my "young wolves" to go and party. The only one that stayed behind was Seth.

Seth had changed since we broke away from Sam's pack six years ago. He had waited and waited while all his pack brothers and sister imprinted. Seth is the only one of the original pack left that hasn't imprinted, while all of them imprinted and became whole Seth became distant and depressed. He's still waiting and one day I hope I can help him find her.

"Seth!" I called and gestured him forward.

"I was wondering if you could help me move my stuff up after the Cullen's. I can't leave with them, it'd cause to much suspicion. Would you please?"

Seth mumbled something incoheirit even to my sensitive wolf hearing.

"Huh?"

"Yah sure whatever." He repeated and walked away.

"I hope I can get him out of this."

"Don't worry," Nessie said standing up and wrapping her arm around my waist, "You will, I know you will."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! It's Dove! yea so like Rena said at the beginning of chappie 1, we will be writing this together. so yea, hopefully that will make things go faster, she is one of my bff's and it drives me crazy that she won't update her other story. anyhoo, just wanted to say hi to everyone who is as obsessed with 'twilight' fanfic as me and thanks for reading

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Twilight', Nessie would never had been born and Jacob would have come into my waiting arms!!! hehe, jk I love the Nessie x Jacob imprint, it is so cute! Now on with the story!

Chapter 2: Nessie POV

I feel so bad for my Jacob, he is being forced to leave his pack. While I can not bear to be away from him, I can't stand to see him have to say good bye to all his childhood friends. My parents told him that he was welcome to stay in our house by the river as long as he wanted after we left (of course they just didn't want us to get too close too fast, I mean I am only technically 6 years old) but Jacob can't stand to be away from me like I can't stand to be away from him. Even before I was born, we were made for each other. I can't imagine my life without him constantly by my side protecting me.

Right now I am so bored, my family has had everything packed for like two days now. Of course with vampire speed, they were finished packing away 10 years of their life in like an hour. So now I am stuck waiting to go to the airport so we can move away from the only home I have ever known, Forks, Washington. We are moving up close to our cousins in Denali and will be going to boarding school there. My dad, uncles, and of course my Jacob will be going to Coyote Academy for Boys and my mom, aunts and I will be going to Deer Trail Academy for Girls. While I am excited to be living in a dorm with someone other then my overprotective family, I also feel like I am leaving so much of my life behind me. Of everyone in my family I am the most impatient and just sitting waiting to do something is almost unbearable. Especially when Jacob is on the Reservation right now packing his things for his journey with Seth in a couple of weeks.

"Nessie, are you ready to leave? We have to be at the airport by 7 am tomorrow." my mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Yes, for the millionth time, Aunt Alice has had everything that I could possibly need and several things that I would never use packed for the last 24 hours. I am ready to go."

I was sitting in my room in the main house (only my parents really used the cottage now) and my phone started going off to the only song I really wanted to hear, my ringtone for Jacob.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Ness, How are you?"

"Well that's a dumb question, I am about to move like 1000 miles away from the only home I have ever known and leave behind all my childhood memories. And you of course. Alice has packed some outrageous things and had many fights with my mom about them so there has not been a moment of peace in this house all day and I am leaving you for like 2 whole weeks. But other then that I am just spectacular."

"Like you said, the separation between us is only temporary, so we will be together soon. Plus you get to go to school with your mom and your aunts, while I have to go with your dad and uncles, scary. I think out of the two of us, you got the better deal there and we will see each other every night and on the weekends."

I had to laugh when he mentioned how he would be with my dad and uncles and had to admit that was scarier then anything else right now. We continued our conversation about what classes we were going to be in (though we already knew each other's schedule by heart) and how good the food in the cafeteria would be and other random stuff like that. Finally I let out a big yawn and he told me he loved me and that I should get some sleep. I fell into a restless sleep only to be shaken awake by Alice at 5:30 to get ready to be at the airport by 7. This is going to be a long 2 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I'm just letting you know that no matter what we will do our best to get a new chapter out every saturday. And for every review we get that will knock a day off of the wait :)**

Ch. 3:

Nessie's POV:

_One week later: _

We've been here only about a week now, and already I feel like a part of me is missing. At first I was fine. I had new things to do and explore, but you can only explore your 10 acre property seven times before you know every inch of it.

At least the boys would get here soon. They had left at the same time as us _6:30 am! _and have been U-hauling all of our things up here to Alaska since then. Grandpa has been driving the U-haul while the others drove up the Volvo the Porsche and the Jeep (Rosalie was going to get a new car, one with heated seats). Jacob wouldn't get here until next week though! and tomorrow I'm starting school at Deer Trail Academy so I won't be here to meet him!

Sure I'm excited to go to school and meet my "Boarding Buddy" but its an all girls school! That means no Jacob in Classes and no Jake past curfew (10:30).

Anyway, enough with the pity party, Dad's going to be here soon and will freak out if he knows how badly this is affecting me.

Anyways, the first day here Alice took us all shopping. When we left forks we each got to keep a weeks worth of clothes, the rest was donated to charity. Then the next day we also went shopping and the next day and the next...

------------------------------

"DAD!"

They were here! That means only one more week with out Jacob. And I start going to School tomorrow. The boys won't start until Jake gets here, they're going to be moving the furniture into the house.

Glancing around I saw Rose and Emmett making out (not something I wanted to see!) and then the much more subtle couple of Alice and Jasper leaning against each other. I wonder if thats how I look with Jake. Do I radiate happiness like that? I know I feel happy and I know I love him with all my heart!

---------------------------------

Deer Trail Academy is HUGE! There are kids from all over the US and even some from Canada! Its academics are good but thats not what makes me like Deer trail this much. My roommate is AMAZING!!!!

_Flashback:_

I walked into my dorm complex with my aunts and mom. We all were assigned to the same Room. We got to stay in the best complex. It is called Fox Trot. It has big rooms for the students. Each student has at least four other roommates (themselves not included) with all of them sharing a bathroom and a Lounge. The lounge had five doors leading off of it. The first going to the bathroom, the second going out into the hallway (this door was lockable, its like our own front door!) the last three go off into three different bedrooms. Each bedroom is huge and has at least one big window in it. This place must cost a fortune! How can any humans afford to go here? Without Alice and her stocks we wouldn't be able to be here but humans can't see the future!

Our dorm room was on the third floor and the second door on the right. As Rose turned the door handle I was literally shaking with excitement. Suddenly the door flew open and arms were thrown around Rose, then Alice, then Mom and finally me. The person who's arms those were was squealing "YOUR HERE! My name's Fayette but call me Fay! I'm your new roommate! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!"

When she finally took a step back we all got a good look at her. She was no more than 5"1 and had golden hair that ran down her back in curls to just above her bottom. Her eyes were a mix of so many blues that I felt I was back in La Push looking at the ocean. She had a small nose that only seemed to make her look more fragile and a small mouth that was parted in a grin.

She quickly ushered us inside and sat us on the ground of the lounge.

The room was a dull cream color and had absolutely no furnishings whatsoever. I could practically see Alice's mind rolling with Ideas for this place.

Bella spoke first, "Hi my name's Bella and these are my sisters Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee, or Nessie for short." she said gesturing to each one of us in turn.

"Like I said my name's Fayette, preferably Fay and I'm so excited to meet you!" She's almost as Bubbly as Alice!

"I think that we should decide who rooms with who now so we can start the decorating process." Alice said still scanning the room.

"Oh well, is it alright if I share with one of you? I already put my bags down in one of the double rooms." Fay said.

"Of course, how about you and Nessie share, then Bella and I and Rose can have her own room." Alice said "and now that we've decided that I do believe its time for a shopping trip!".

Fay didn't argue and just nodded in agreement I do believe that she already knew not to argue with Alice. She just ran into the room that the two of us would now be sharing and came back out with a jacket. The five of us walked down the hall together off to another mall adventure.

**A/N: Remeber a day sooner for every review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading, but PLEASE review. I saw that we had like two reviews on the last chapter and started flipping out. yea, i know, pathetic well i do get really excited with reviews and it makes my day! so review please! anyway just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is reading this! Also since we got 2 reviews its being updated today! on Thursday! not Saturday so next week unless we get reviews we'll update on Thursday!

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Twilight' I would have finished 'Midnight Sun' and all of Edward's books. But unfortunately I don't, Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit. (except for Fay, she is mine and Rena's creation)

Chapter 4: Fay's POV

As I walk into my room, I can't contain my excitement. I am getting free of my family for the first time ever and I am getting a room mate my age! Yea! The whole way here my mom was like, "Fay stop bouncing! You're making me all nervous and I'm not even starting school!"

My room is simple, but I am sure me and my mystery room mate will fix that right up. We'll have posters and everything hung up by next week. I asked my dorm advisor who my room mate was but all she would tell me was that she came from a large family that moved a lot, and my room mate would be one of the sisters. There were 4 sisters from what I understood.

I simply could not imagine having that many siblings (there were like 3 or 4 brothers as well). I guess it's OK since they are all adopted by a doctor and his wife, but still that's a lot of people to share your house with. I grew up an only child and don't really know how I would live with that many siblings. I think I would die.

I have only been here like ten minutes and then _they_ walk in. They are possibly the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I mean they are absolutely stunning. One of them is tall and has amazing blonde hair. She looked truly like she was a life sized barbie doll. Another is short and pixie-like, she has short spiky black hair and a very bubbly nature about her. Another girl is just as stunning with long beautiful brown hair. The last girl, though she was just as gorgeous as her sisters there was something different about her. She seemed less intimidating. She had copper colored curls that fell to the middle of her back. Absolutely stunning. All of this only took me like 10 seconds to think through. It was at that point that I could no longer contain my excitement.

"YOUR HERE! My name's Fayette, but call me Fay! I'm your new roommate! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" Wow! That was WAY out of character for me. Usually I am pretty shy around new people. I guess I am just really excited.

The girl with brown hair spoke first.

"Hi, my name's Bella and these are my sisters Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee, or Nessie for short."

I found out that the blonde barbie-looking girl was named Rosalie, the pixie-like girl was Alice and the copper haired girl was Renesmee.

"Like I said my name's Fayette, preferably Fay and I'm so excited to meet you!"

Alice was the next to speak. She had a beautiful soprano voice.

"I think that we should decide who rooms with who now so we can start the decorating process."

All of a sudden I felt guilty for all ready claiming part of one of the double rooms. What if the sisters all wanted to share?

"Oh, is it alright if I share with one of you? I already put my bags down in one of the double rooms."

I really hoped they wouldn't mind. I have never had sisters (or brothers) and really don't want to be alone in my room.

"Of course, how about you and Nessie share, then Bella and I, and Rose can haver her own room. And now that we've decided that I do believe its time for a shopping trip!"

Phew! Not only do I get to have a roommate, I get to share with Nessie. Not that I have a problem with her sisters, but there is just something really intimidating about them. I just nodded and went along with what Alice had said. Oh, yea we're going shopping. I looked at the other girls and Rosalie looked excited and Alice was practically bouncing all over the room wanting to leave. Bella looked really annoyed and Nessie was a mix of her sisters' reactions. I ran into my room and grabbed my jacket with no idea what was Alice had in mind for our shopping trip.

Alice led the way out to a bright yellow porsche. We all got in and headed to the mall which was about 30 minutes away. So I was surprised when we got there is like 10 minutes. I hadn't even realized that Alice was driving at least twice the speed limit.

"OK, so I know we are going to have to get furniture and decorations for our rooms but we are going to go clothes shopping first. We absolutely need First Day of School clothes."

Alice then proceeded to lead us into an expensive looking clothing store. Rosalie ran ahead of us with Alice while Bella tried to get Nessie and me to come with her to a more reasonable looking store. But Alice saw Bella trying to get away and practically dragged Bella into the store.

We spent hours in that store trying on new clothes until we had each picked out at least 10 different outfits. Alice insisted on paying for everything. I don't know where she got the money for something like that, and she paid all $1,486 without a second thought! I mean I know that doctors are supposed to get paid really well but for her to insist on buying my stuff too was a little ridiculous. We then went to a furniture store and bought everything we will ever need and many things that we would never use.

We also got stuff for their brothers. While we were out I learned that Alice, Bella, and Emmett were brother - sister, Rosalie and Jasper were twins, and Nessie and Edward were brother - sister. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward were all dating. Which was weird to think about them growing up together and then to start dating. But I guess if they are not really related it is OK. I also heard about Nessie's boyfriend, Jacob. He will be getting to the school in the next week. Ness really liked this guy. That much was obvious, the way she talked about him made me think that they had this whole plan for their lives. Hearing all of this suddenly made me feel really lonely. They all had someone important in their life and I had nobody.

When I asked if their brothers would want to pick out their own stuff for their room, Alice just said that they knew she would know what would look great in their room and they would trust her to pick out what was good.

Finally the day was over and we could go back to our dorms. I was so tired I fell asleep in the car on the way home, and I was half asleep when we got back and they were talking about setting everything up before they went to bed. How are they not totally tired yet? Well anyway they told me that I should sleep because tomorrow would be a full day of school and I would need my sleep. I didn't argue with that. I greatly climbed into bed and fell asleep.

A/N: Hey how was the chapter? Please let me know by clicking on the button at the bottom of the page that says 'Review' It would make my day! Also, if you want to get in touch with me just message Rena and she will pass along the message! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews :) this chapter we're going to give you a visual! Links on my Profile :) **

**Now Thank you to Chels Tim And Kat for Reviewing! I'd like to point out that so far I've only gotten 7 reviews in all. I'm sure you all can do better than that! And my friends out there *cough FantasyFan5813 cough* Sorry guys I recently caught a cold.**

**Also We're going to start looking for a Beta. If anyone has suggestions or wants to volunteer please PM me :) remember Betas get a sneak peak at the WHOLE story (once we've finished)**

**Finally any suggestions for the story or any ideas on Girl time bonding I'd love to hear :)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: *talking in sleep* i'm soo stephanie! What your going to sue me for fraud? NOOOO!!!!!!!! *Dove throws water over Rena* I'm MELTiNG!!!!!! :)**

When I woke up, I wasn't sure where I was. This wasn't home. And my vision shouldn't be going all around like that. Who's shaking me!

A girl was hovering over me gently shaking me awake. I nearly fell out of bed, actually I didn't nearly I did fall. Thoughts were racing through my half asleep head. Who is that? What do they want? Where am I?

I lay there on the ground with a blanket wrapped around me trying to process my situation. It took me a minuet but I finally realized that I was in my dorm room and the girl was my new roommate, Bella.

"Are you Ok?" Bella asked concern clearly visible in her eyes as she set a cold hand upon my shoulder.

"Yah I'm fine. I just need time to process waking up. I usually use my phone alarm.

Looking around I saw Alice jumping on Nessie's mattress (they haven't set up the bed frames yet so right now its just a mattress on the floor and Nessie groaning and moaning something about 7 am. I shivered. I'm not sure if it was because I was cold or wondering what my reaction would be if instead of Bella shaking me awake, Alice were jumping on me. Looking back at Bella I saw her flinch away from me as she withdrew her hand from my shoulder looking hurt. She looked at me hurt but obviously expecting some reaction. I beamed a grin up in her direction. I hoped with that one smile I could communicate to her my relief of her waking up methods. Instead of smiling back though she just gave me a puzzled look.

"So girls get ready! We have bagels from Panera in the lounge. We already ate while you all were being sleepy heads. We have a lot to do today! We need to majorly bond and set up our new rooms! Also I'm thinking a picnic in the park! Now I've already picked out your outfits all you need to do is shower and I'll fix you up. Then we're off. The movers are coming in an hour so hurry up and shower, we need to be ready by then." Alice said coming over from successfully waking up the sleeping Nessie. Alice was a force of nature in herself, I'd never argue with Alice, I like winning to much!

Alice is a fashion dictator. I have a feeling she wasn't even sure of my dressing capabilities. She was even dictating my shower from outside the room! In the End though I must say we all looked good. Alice had picked out both mine and Nessie's outfits with clothes from yesterday's shopping trip. I was wearing a red sundress with small white polka dots, a cute whitey cream colored wrap sweater. She put on me gold hoop earrings that said believe in the middle and a heart necklace. To top off the outfit she added a pair of white flip flops and a white and gold and white purse. Nessie looked amazing in her outfit. It was another sundress but this time with thicker straps and it was a blueish purple color she had a gray long sleeve sweater on over it. Her accessories consisted of a gold ring shaped like a ribbon, gold dangly earrings, and a crystal flower necklace. Alice topped her outfit off with an gray purse and gold sandals that were similar to my own. **(Outfits on profile!)**

I will never doubt Alice's style motives again. Then again, just why were we getting dressed up so much? It sounds like it will be a pretty casual day. Really all we'll be doing is moving things around, setting up and then a picnic lunch. With all of the stuff we bought yesterday moving it in will take all day!

-------------

So the movers have just finished moving everything in. You'll never guess how long it took them. 3 hours! I changed my mind, this isn't going to take all day it'll take all week! Then again they put all the large items of furniture into place with Alice and Rose dictating the whole time. That may be part of the reason it took so long for them to finish.

As Nessie and I walk out of our room talking about the picnic that we were already starving for. We saw the man in charge of the team of movers is over talking to Alice right now. Walking over I noticed that the man was tossing a box opener around in his hands and was haggling with Alice over the price. Thats when it happened, the man caught the tool upside down in his hand slicing open a large portion of his hand. My eyes widened at the look of pain that immediately crossed his face. I felt Nessie stiffen beside me before she ran to the man and took him into the bathroom to put a towel on the cut. As I looked around I saw the fearful look in the other 3's eyes. Their bodies were stiff and ridged, looking almost as though they would spring at any moment. I heard Rose growl softly and I whimpered quietly.

Bella broke out of the trance first and quickly ran out the door and bumping into Alice, who quickly asked me to help her find the janitor to ask for some bleach. Rose went to go find some towels and a sponge, she was grumbling so softly to herself that if I hadn't seen her lips moving I wouldn't have believed she was.

After finding the Janitor and securing some bleach, Alice and I headed back toward our room. When we got back in I saw Bella helping Rose. I hurried over and poured some bleach on the floor. Thank goodness that this is a wood floor and not carpet I can't imagine the stain. We all got down and started scrubbing away. Rose, Bella and Alice all had their noses wrinkled in disgust. So in order to help cheer them up I started whistling a song and soon all of us were sing:

_I've been working on the railroad_

_All the live long days Dinah_

_I've been working on the railroad _

_just to pass the time away_

_Don't you hear the whistle blowing?_

_Rise up early in the morn_

_Can't you hear the Captain Shouting_

"_Dinah blow your horn!"_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow your horororn!_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow your horororn!_

_Someone's in the Kitchen with Dinah _

_Someone's in the kitchen I know_

_Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah _

_Strumming on the old banjo and singing _

_Fie, fi, fiddly i o_

_Fie, fi, fiddly i o_

_Fie, fi, fiddly i o_

_Strumming on the old banjo_

"Wow guys I leave for five minuets and you all are singing kindergarten songs." I whipped my head around to see Nessie giggling at our antics.

"How is he? Where is he?" I blurted out blushing.

"He's fine. I took him down to his co-workers during the second verse. But now I think We should start moving the boxes out of the bathroom so we can start unpacking. I could hardly move in there."

"OK! Rose move the boxes for your room. Bella move the boxes for our room. I'll move the boxes for the lounge. Nessie you get yours and Fay's room. Fay once we get the boxes out of there you got the bathroom." Alice stated happily as I pouted. "What?"

"Well What is there to do in the bathroom? You guys will have all this work and I'll just be putting up a shower curtain or something."

"Trust me with Alice as the decorator you'll have plenty to do. More than anyone could believe goes in a bathroom." Bella whispered to me. Alice only glared at us.

"Fine." I mumbled half-heartily.

"Ok guys lets get started!"

----------

Imagine my surprise when once everyone else had finished getting their boxes and I was left with 1 small box 6 medium boxes 4 large boxes a 3 Chairs and a Rug.

"Alice!" I yelled to get her to come in here.

"What?" She whispered quietly.

I did the only thing I could do. I squealed in surprise and fell over. Alice was laughing hysterically. "You scared the bird doo doo out of me!"

Instead of responding Alice just started laughing even harder. I pouted until Alice finally managed to sputter out "You said bird doo doo!" That of course sent her into another round of hysterics.

After about 5 more minuets of this Alice finally calmed down enough for me to ask her about all the boxes. She said the big boxes are a Vanity, the small one tools to put it together, one medium box is towels and the shower curtains and other stuff, The rest were personal carts to store our supplies in, "Each in a different color!" Alice said as she skipped out of the room.

--------------

After about 3 hours of putting things together I finally had the Vanity done with. It was a gorgeous vanity. It was white wood. With two tall cabinets that had mirrors on the doors with a piece of wood that allowed to to be desklike and a mirror connecting the two cabinets together. The reason it took me so long to assemble the vanity was inside the cabinets. It had at least a dozen drawers & 4 shelves in each cabinet and on each door was a cork board and about 6 hanging places once again in each cabinet.

I decided to take a break from building things and got started opening the medium sized boxes. I saw that each box had a variety of pieces in it each in a different color just like Alice said. Finally I reached the box I was looking for, it held the towels and shower curtains. The Shower Curtains were on top of the box and were white with Black Flowers scattered around. I hung up both curtains and admired my quick work with them and also Alice's fashion sense once again.

At the top of the box now was a TON of towels! Each towel seemed personalized. The first set I picked up was white with a soft blue-green strip and the letter B, obviously Bella's. Next I found Rosalie's which was the same as Bella's except the letter and her detail work was blue. Alice's was a soft pink, Nessie's was a hot pink and mine was a green that reminded me of a meadow's soft grass. We even had "guest" sets that were gray but didn't have the letters on them. I guess Alice picked out colors for each of us. I set all of that aside and found two small mats that matched the shower curtains and were a bit shaggy so water wouldn't bother it. I set those down infront of the showers. With nothing left in that box I started on the "personal carts".

-------------

I was surprised at how little time it took me to set up the carts. Each one took me maybe twenty minuets to assemble. They were really cool. They were circular and rolled. They each had a bottom shelf that was see through and then a bucket, the buckets were once again different colors according to who's cart it was, then a metal shelf with a line of the color again and our name's painted on them once again and another smaller in depth and circumference metal shelf and then a round mirror protruding from the top. I set all of those up against the wall in between the door and the Vanity.

I set the large rug out on the floor. It covered almost the whole floor but left about a foot between the walls. I set up the Chairs by the Vanity and other places that looked blank.

Finally I started putting the towels into place. The mirror over the sink had a metal bar to hang towels on it and I hung up the Hand towels on there. The rest of the towels I put on the bottom of each of our carts. The guest towels I placed in the baskets under the sink.

I skipped out of the room singing "I'm done! I'm done!" **(See link on Profile)**

They surprised me once again when I realized that all my roommates were sitting in the newly finished lounge area.

"So are you all taking a break or something?"

"No we finished about an hour ago." Alice chirped.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I only had about 11 boxes and some other things while they each had at least 20 boxes each plus some furniture. How could they possibly be done first? What did they have super human speed or something?

"Seriously?"

"Yep" She replied popping the P "Do you want to see everything now?"

Still in shock I only nodded my head yes in response.

"So This is the lounge. What do you think?"

What did I think? The room contained a big white entertainment center that held a flat screen TV, speakers, a music system and DVD player. The Shelves held all kinds of things ranging from books to candles and baskets that were also polka dotted. There were 3 chairs that were more like lounges with out the stands that were pink, green and blue. The pink and blue were flowered print. There were pillows that corresponded to the color scheme and some fleece blankets. Also there was a little white table that had a white phone with polka dots on it and next to the entertainment center was a small blue fridge that had green and pink polka dots on it. On one wall was a bulletin board that was amazing. It was almost like a quilt but in each section was a different type of fabric. Only 3 sections weren't fabric and those were a cork board a chalk board and a white board. Alice had really out done herself and thats what I told her. She clapped her hands and bounced up and down at my praise.

Next Rosalie showed all of us here room. It was gorgeous. It had a large bed with blue sheets and a Brown comforter with Blue polka dots. on a bed that resembled a Day bed with a blue pillow that had a R on it. On the floor was A soft blue carpet. A big Blue bean bag chair was in the corner. Next to her bed was a white nightstand that had a Blue ipod speaker with a Black ipod inside of it. She had a white desk that had a laptop on it as well right next to the built in Coset that was in all the rooms. And on the wall was the word ROSALIE that was hanging on the wall. It was gorgeous.

"Sooo Pretty!" I said jumping up and down.

"My turn to show off." Bella cried.

So we all went to Bella and Alice's room. This was also gorgeous. there were two beds that seemed to house white wicker baskets underneath them and you could immediately tell which bed was Alice's and which was Bella's. Bella's bed had soft green sheets with small white polka dots and a Matching Comforter. On the End was a pink throw. And in front was a green rug. Alice's on the other hand had Zebra pink sheets and a White comforter. And in front was a pink rug in the same style as Bella's. On Each bed was a pillow that was a slightly darker shade than their beds and had their corresponding initial on it. In-between both beds were two white night stands that had green and pink lamps on them. Across from their beds was a white desk that had two laptops on it and a small printer. Also on it was a pink ipod holder with a white ipod in it that matched Rosalie's blue one.

"Perfect! Ok now my turn!"

They all Oooed and Awwed over the bathroom. "Time for the Finale! Our room!" Nessie said giving me a big excited hug.

As we walked it my mouth dropped open for the second time today and I will not deny that I drooled a bit. Never in a million years did I ever imagine living in a room so perfect. Everything was exactly what living in a dorm should be but also classy and stylish. There was two desk areas set under the beds. The two full sized beds could only be reached by the ladders on the sides of the beds. One of the bed area's had besides a desk area shelf with a green Bean bag chair under it (And get this, the chair had arms and a back!) while the other bed had a chair that was white with hot pink polka dots all over it. Over the polka dot chair the bed had a hot pink sheets with white polka dots, a reversible comforter that was white with pink polka dots and on the other side and the side currently facing up was hot pink with light pink puffs on it. The pillows were one white with pink polka dots and another initial pillow that was a lighter pink and had the letter N on it. That was Nessie's bed while mine was the exact opposite. It had green sheets and the same reversible comforter except mine was green on the side facing up with a green initial pillow that was also lighter than my bed spread. We had another bulletin board that instead of all of "our colors" was just mine and Nessie's, hot pink and green. On either side of it was a matching picture that had a quilt like background and flowers growing from the bottom of it. On the Shelves were boxes that matched "our" colors and on one of the desks was another ipod player this time green with a white ipod in it. On the floor was a green rug. I also noticed all my possessions were put away. They were no longer in my 2 large suit cases except for some of my toiletries which were still in the suitcases but in the closet instead of on the floor. **(All rooms on profile links)**

After about 5 minuets of me gaping at the amazingness that is my room Nessie finally asked "Soo? Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I don't think that anyone can top this!" I squealed Hugging Nessie as hard as I could. I thought she would have at least asked me to loosen up a bit but instead she responded by hugging me harder. Honestly I couldn't breathe but Nessie seemed to sense that and let go. A few birds were gathered around our bedroom window and were peeping what was concern.

"So What would you guys like to do now?" Bella said.

"Well..." I said as my stomach grumbled cutting off my response. As I blushed they burst out laughing.

"I guess that means you want to go on that picnic?" Rosalie teased.

"Wells its what, 2:40 and I haven't eaten since breakfast. Give me a break guys. How are all of you not hungry?"

"Easy since you were taking so long we already at." Alice piped up.

"I didn't! you all ate with out me again?" Nessie accused.

"Yup we'll bring the blanket and meet you at the south entrance of the courtyard. Ok? Ok good see you!" Alice said pushing Nessie and I out the door.

"The sad thing is. We just got kicked out of our own room."

"I think its time to take the stairs. Elevators aren't as fun.." I said grinning widely.

"I agree stairs are just as fast!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. i am thinking that this may just be a filler chapter, spring break is coming soon (yea!) so me and Rena will most likely be writing machines next week, hopefully things will really start happening in the story by then. Remember: Reviews make my day, and get you a chapter earlier then a week!!!!

Disclaimer: Me: Yes! I own Twilight!!!!! Hooray!; Twilight: No, you do not own me, the amazing and very talented Stephanie Meyer owns me; Me: WHAT?!?!? NOOOOOOOO!!!! Honestly people the only thing that me and Rena own is Fey, all other credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: If get 5 reviews we will update on a special day in the Twilight world Friday! If anyone can tell me whats on Friday you'll get your very own Porsche 911turbo yellow of course! You guys got to understand this next chapter will be the turning point of the story with out this next chapter the story can't happen so review!**

Nessie POV

Three more days, three more days, three more days. I can make it three more days. That is how long I must wait for my Jacob to come back to me. I miss him so much. Jasper and Daddy have basically told me not to be anywhere near them till he comes because the misery that I have from being apart from him is all I can think about. It drives them insane.

Yesterday, Momma, Alice, Rosalie, Fay (my totally awesome new roommate), and I all went shopping under the direction of Alice. We bought everything that we would need to have an amazing dorm room. Momma and Alice woke us up today really early and we put everything together.

While we were working, one of the mover guys got a cut on his hand or something like that. All of us were in the room and I knew that I was the one who had to do something because if Momma, Rosalie, or Alice moved an inch they would attack him right there, and obviously Fey didn't know that something like that could happen. So I took him and got him everything that he needed to fix himself up and then I heard singing.

_I've been working on the railroad_

_All the live long days_

_I've been working on the railroad _

_just to pass the time away_

_Don't you hear the whistle blowing?_

_Rise up early in the morn_

_Can't you hear the Captain Shouting_

"_Dinah blow your horn!"_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow your horororn!_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow_

_Dinah won't you blow your horororn!_

_Someone's in the Kitchen with Dinah _

_Someone's in the kitchen I know_

_Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah _

_Strumming on the old banjo and singing _

_Fie, fi, fiddly i o_

_Fie, fi, fiddly i o_

_Fie, fi, fiddly i o_

_Strumming on the old banjo_

OMG. My family was weird. After the mover guy incident we all got to work putting together various rooms. When we were done we were going to have a picnic, but my family doesn't exactly eat so we just told Fay that we had already eaten and gotten her some food. I really think we are going to need to come up with a different excuse for why she never sees us eat because we have already used 'we ate without you' twice and if we use it anymore it is going to get suspicious.

Fay was in our room talking to her parents. Mom and Rosalie were in Rosaile's room talking about who knows what, and I was in the lounge reading one of my favorite stories, "Romeo and Juliet". I don't know why I like it so much, it's just a classic. Alice had been over at the boy's dorm for a while now helping them set up so it surprised me when she poked her head in.

"Ness, I never said thanks for helping with that guy earlier, if I had tried to do something I really think I would have jumped on him."

"Sure Alice, I could tell things were really tense and that I needed to step in before someone got really hurt."

"Yea, how are you doing?"

I knew that she was referring to the fact that I was about to explode from lack of Jacob. Her and Jasper found it entertaining to talk about things like how everyone was feeling, so naturally she knew that I was about to go insane.

"I'm doing the best I can, just three more days till he gets here and then everything will just seem better. I just miss him so much."

"I know, I promise that there will be no delays or anything that could keep him from getting to you as soon as he possibly could."

"OK, I'm going back to the guys, everyone here is being boring, At least there I have something to do. I don't trust them to put everything away in its proper place."

And with that she left the room.

"Thanks!" I yelled and knew that she heard me. Alice really could make you feel better when you needed it. I guess thats what spending years with someone like Jasper will do to you. Don't get me wrong I still was crazy wanting to know what Jacob was doing and what was going on with the pack. I felt oddly isolated without the constant connection to some of my best friends. It's not just Jake that I miss, I miss Claire, and Emily, and Kim, and Rachel, and even Leah. Over the years Leah has come to be some what of a sister to me and I miss them all so much.

Thats when I heard sobs coming from my room. Hurriedly I walked over to the door hoping I didn't heard correctly. I did. I opened the door and saw my roommate collapsed on the floor sobbing. I ran over and wrapped my arms around her.

I held onto her as she told me what her mother had just told her.

"Dad..." She spluttered "Cancer... Leaving..."

"Your leaving!" I managed.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Just for a week I promise. Ok?"

I just hugged her again.

Jacob POV

It had been almost two whole weeks since the Cullens had left, taking my Nessie with them. I had been packed and ready to go since the day she told me they were leaving and wanted me to come with them. I had basically been wandering around with nothing to do. The rest of the guys had told me that I could not phase until I was happy again because they could feel everything I was when I was a wolf and I was just so miserable without her here with me.

Seth was the only one who would spend more then a couple of minutes with me while I was in a miserable mood (this was always). He really was a good friend. I feel bad that he has not imprinted on anyone yet. I really think he feels lonely. But I have the gut feeling that there is someone out there that will complete him like Nessie completes me.

Three more days. I can wait three more days. I have to keep reminding myself of that. I know that she loves me and I love her more then anything in the world. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I whenever we are apart, whether it is for an hour while she hunts or these two torturous weeks, I can't help but think that she will someday run into someone who she will fall for and decide that she wants to leave me.

"JACOB!"

"What Seth?"

"Stop worrying so much, Ness is crazy about you and it won't make the time go any faster if you are worrying about her like that."

"I know, but it's just so hard without her here with me. I miss her so much. You'll know what that feels like soon enough."

"I doubt it. I really don't think I will ever imprint on someone in I haven't yet. But if you really want to you can keep thinking that to yourself. I'm giving up."

"Fine, if you want to be a pessimist, give up."

"I'm glad I have your permission."

There was nothing really to do, so I got out a bag of potato chips and some ice cream and sat down to watch TV. I turned on the first thing that was on and was too lazy to change it so I was stuck watching Hannah Montana for the next three hours (it was a marathon). I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I remember was Seth shaking me awake.

"Come on! If we want to make it all the way to Deer Trail before Ness officially starts school we need to leave in like the next 10 minutes."

Was it really time to go? Finally I could be doing something that would get me closer to my beautiful Nessie.

I was so lucky to have a friend like Seth. He was actually willing to drive all the way with me and then run home. Just to help me get all moved in. He was such a great kid.

So we packed up the car and started our 20 hour drive to Deer Trail Academy.

A/N: I know that it is a bit shorter then the last chapter, and we are going to try to make the chapters longer, but this is just where it needed to stop. Want to know what is going to happen next? Then click the pretty little button that says review and we will post the next chapter a day sooner for every review that we get. OK, so I just realized that if you review too many times (that would be amazing) we could have to update like 5 times a day, and that is just ridiculous, so yea. 3 Dove


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everybody for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned twilight... the end.**

**

* * *

  
**

Seth POV:

_2 hours into the drive_

We just entered Canada! Jacob was driving and I was slowly getting more and more bored. So I started rummaging though my backpack for the one thing that was guaranteed to relive me of my boredom. It wasn't at the top like I thought it would be so I started making my way down to the bottom of the bag. When I hit the bottom of the bag though I realized that I did not have my ipod.

"Jacob! Turn around!" I whined.

"Quit whining you agreed to this. You knew it was going to be a long ride."

"I forgot my ipod!" I whined holding out the "po" in pod.

"Shut up!" He said punching my arm to get me to stop. "We not turning around for an ipod."

---------------------

_7 hours into the drive_

"JAACCoOOOOBB!!!!!!!!"

"Seth if you do that one more time I'm kicking you out of this car!"

--------------------------

_15 hours_

I had finally started excepting that I wasn't going to have my ipod. And So I did the one other thing I could do. I people watched. For those of you who don't what that is. It is the best thing eveR! Its where your driving past someone and you watch people as their driving past you. Its quite entertaining if I do say so myself.

--------------------------

_17 hours_

"Seth, what would happen if you imprinted while people watching?"

"Jacob, We've been over this before. I. Am. Never. Going. To. Imprint. Deal with it!"

"Seth I think you need help."

I just punched him and he has werewolf reflexes because otherwise there would have been an accident. We wouldn't be hurt but I couldn't be sure about the people I've been people watching at. Such as the little old woman with 3 kids in the back seats next to us, or the biker with more than enough tattoos behind us, or.................

------------------------

_18 hours_

Or the people going the opposite direction such as the nerd in the Geek Squad car (No offense) or the woman who was driving with a teenager with blonde hair who looked up and met my eyes for the briefest second. I felt as though I was drowning in electrified water.

"Jacob we need to turn around." I said breathless.

"Seth, We are NOT going all the way back to La Push For your freaking ipod! Just ask Alice to buy you a new one! She'll buy you the whole store if you asked her to! We are not going back for your ipod!" He shouted at me.

I looked back and couldn't find her car.

"JACOB! I JUST IMPRINTED! AND NOW BECAUSE YOU WASTED TIME YELLING ABOUT THE IPOD I CAN'T FIND HER ANYMORE! SO MUCH FOR HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

* * *

**A/N: hehe guys :) we just owned you! This chapter was really short but its now where we need to be. We'll update soon if we get reviews. **

**Also this chapter dedicated to our BFL Rose who kept asking if Seth was ever going to imprint. I lied to you :) Remember when Jen asked what the story was about and i'm all its an imprint story and you all OMG! IS SETH GOING TO IMPRINT! and I blantelntly lied to you and said no? **

**Also we are having trouble having trouble coming up with a main conflict in this story. Any ideas would be welcome. Except Voultri and pregnancy both are over done just not going to work :)**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means a lot. This is an extra long Chapter so I expect extra Reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Twilight then Edward would have actually Sparkled in the Movie and not just glistened.

* * *

  
**

Jacob POV:

Needless to say Seth was (is) quite angry with me. Of course I didn't really care. I had just found out that I wouldn't be able to see Nessie until Friday. I was required to go straight to school and start classes. My room was already furnished and Seth was going to stay in my room with me. While I was in classes he was looking for his imprint. He had been running around all of Alaska looking for her.

I kept telling him that he'd find her, it was fate. But Seth had lost all optimism once Embry imprinted.

I only had to wait another 3 days until I saw Nessie again but if Seth hasn't gotten it together by then I'm going to have to make him come with me.

* * *

Seth POV:

My world was gone. I didn't know anything about her or where to find her. All I knew was she is the most beautiful woman on the planet. She even rivaled Rosalie on Beauty. And for all I knew she could be hurt or dead. My world was black.

* * *

Nessie POV:

My two best friends were so close to me yet so far away. Fay was in Anchorage and wouldn't be back until Monday and Jacob hasn't been around because of classes. Also he'd been trying to help Seth. Seth had lost what little light he had left in his life when he lost his imprint. He's only a living shell.

All of this made my classes difficult to deal with. In Home Ec. I had almost burnt the building down and in biology and english I knew I was failing Fay with the notes I was taking for her.

* * *

Fay's POV:

"Are you sure? Can't I stay? Alright, fine" I said resignedly. I was leaving to head back to school. I called Alice and told her that I was coming but make sure that she didn't tell the others. I wanted it to be a surprise. She told me to be there by seven or else I would have missed everybody.

It was Friday and I knew that'd I'd be there by 6:30 at the latest so there was noway to miss them. My aunt was driving me then driving back to the Hospital.

My dad pretty much forced me to leave. He said he didn't want me to miss anymore school but I know that its because He didn't want me to see him like that. My dad has always been the strongest guy around. He is 6"7 and lets just say he used to be a pro wrestler and now he's retired and managing the league's champion wrestler. My mom on the other hand is only about 4"11 and She is absolutely tiny. She's a veterinarian and actually uses a lot of natural remedies that she actually grows in our backyard. Before I came to Deer Trail I used to help out there every day. Its quite a sight seeing the two of them together.

By the time my aunt finally dropped me off I was relieved to finally be back here. I took my small suitcase up the 5 flights of stairs to our room. I could just fly up stairs all day. They've always been my favorite.

Alice and I had decided that to add to the "dramatic effect" I would knock on the door and Alice would make sure that Nessie would open it. So keeping with the plan I set my bag down and knocked on the door. Much to my surprise Nessie didn't answer it but Alice did. Alice looked surprised as well and actually quite frustrated. She squealed quietly and leapt into my arms.

"I missed you! Don't ever leave me again."

I laughed and saw a head poke its way around the door. He was pale white and had blonde hair and carmel colored eyes, just like The rest of the Cullens. He honestly looks jealous but as soon as he saw it was just Alice and I in the hall he visibly relaxed.

"Hi, I'm Fay, Alice's roommate!" I said laughing slightly at his obvious jealousy at Alice's words.

"Hi I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." He responded with a smooth voice. "Maybe you can snap the girls out of it they haven't been themselves all week."

I laughed and headed inside. I only got a glimpse of my home before I was pelted with bodies.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" Nessie screamed

"Welcome back!" Bella shrieked.

Rosalie just squealed.

"Can't Breathe!" I managed to splutter out. They quickly let go but stayed grouped around me.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad to be back! I missed you too!"

I heard a gentle cough coming from my left. "Excuse me are you going to introduce us to your friend?" a smooth baritone voice asked.

"Of course! Guys this is Fayette, Fay. Fay this is Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Seth and you already met Jasper." Nessie gushed pointing at each boy as she said their names. Edward had messy cooper colored hair, Emmett was the huge boy (not as big as my dad though) with curly black hair. Both of them had pale skin and carmel eyes. The other two really stood out in this group of pale white skin. Jacob and Seth had russet colored skin and black hair. Jacob's hair was shoulder length while Seth's was just touching his ears. Jacob had brown eyes but I couldn't tell what color eyes Seth had. He was sitting on my favorite green chair and was looking down at the ground.

I decided that he was going to be a perfect target. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder and said in teasing voice "Excuse me your sitting in my chair." He slowly looked at me and sat there staring at me with a big grin slowly coming across his face. His eyes kept darting up and down and all of a sudden all of my self-confidence ran out the door and I was stuck standing there waiting for him to reply. I noticed that his eyes were the color of warm chocolate and his gaze seemed to be smothering.

That was the most awkward moment of my life. The whole room was quiet and seemed to be watching our exchange. I couldn't stand this anymore and said, "Hello? Are you there? My name's Fay and your Seth right?"

If it could be possible his grin got even bigger. "Yeah My name's Seth, yup thats my name." His voice was low and husky as he stumbled over his words. It was incredibly sexy. I mentally slapped myself. _You just met him! And I doubt he could feel the same about you! Besides don't forget about what Mom said._

I turned my back to him trying to get out of his gaze but I could feel it still on my back. "So Alice what are we going to do tonight?" I asked trying to get my attention off Seth.

"Hide and Go seek!"

I laughed and said "Boys vs. Girls! Boys hide first!"

"In the park!" Nessie piped in.

As soon as I knew where it was I ran out the door and headed down to the park laughing. Hide and Go seek always had been my favorite game as a kid. I sat down by the willow tree next to the creek and hid under its branches. I was going to wait for Nessie to come by then jump on her. I only had to wait about 10 minuets before Nessie walked by saying "Fay! Boys hide first! come on! its not our turn! Where are you!" I jumped out and jumped on her back saying "Here I am!" Nessie shrieked and fell to the ground breathing hard with a smile on her face. Jacob came running and took in the spectacle I had created. He helped both of us up while the rest of the group came over. Seth's face was red with rage and I quickly tried to hide behind Alice. Unfortunately Alice was slightly to short for that which caused me to start laughing again. Seth's face went back to the grin that belonged on his face.

"Ok We'll do it by pairs everybody pair up! One boy and One girl!" Bella cried.

I looked around to see that everybody seemed already paired up and only Seth and I were left to be together. I laughed and took his hand and pulled him over by me.

"If we can't find you in 10 minuets then boys get a point and it'll be girls turn." Rose said.

"I won't need 10 minuets." I giggled at Seth "You can't hide from me."

"Is that a Challenge?" He questioned me.

"Of course not. It won't be a challenge at all." I said and started counting.

"Wait!" Emmett said "What are you counting to?"

"50!" we all cried.

Again I started counting and soon I was 50. Apparently I was a slow counter because all the girls were by the woods trying to find their partner. Thats when I heard a bird twitter to my right and I started walking into the woods.

It took me less than a minuet to find him. He was hiding under the weeping willow I had just been hiding under.

"How did you find me so fast." He asked

"Well a little birdie told me!" I said laughing proudly.

"Was it Jacob?"

"Of course not! come on Lets get back!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along next to me. At first he seemed surprised at my boldness but quickly adjusted his hand around my own. It totally dwarfed my hand. My hand would have to grow at least 3 times bigger to be the same size as his. It was so warm and it felt right as if my hand belonged there forever.

It took me about 5 minuets to get back to the "base" with him much longer than it had taken me to get to him. (i had run) It seemed with every step he was getting closer to me and I couldn't move away even if I had wanted to.

We were the first people back to the "base" so we started playing 20 questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Blue"

"Thats funny. I would have figured you for a red kind of guy."

"I was but..." He trailed off.

"What? But what?" I questioned.

He hesitated and I decided to prod him a little more "Come on. What changed your mind?"

He sighed and finally grumbled, "Well thats the color of your eyes." Honestly, I didn't know what to say to that. I've only known him for what? 15 minuets, maybe more. I felt a blush rise up in my cheeks.

Another awkward silence occurred. I swear we have way to many awkward silences. Luckily for me Seth changed the subject,

"So when's your birthday?"

My birthday, I can't lie but I really don't want to tell. I don't like fusses when I was a kid I'd have all my presents be donations to the local animal shelter but I knew that if Alice found out then that wouldn't be the case anymore. I may have only known her for a little while but somethings you just pick up on.

He obviously noticed my hesitation and said, "Come on if I can tell you why my favorite color's blue, you can definitely tell me when your birthday is."

"Fine I snapped but you have to promise not to tell anybody else." I snapped "Its September 20th." I said after making him pinky promise.

"Next week!" He exclaimed. "And you weren't going to tell anybody?"

"No of course not! Its not a big deal."

"How old will you be?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen is a big deal!" He practically roared at me "Its like a right of passage! you can get your drivers license!"

"So what? I'd like to stay 15 for the rest of my life!"

He only glared at me so I shot the question back at him.

"February 27. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing! See thats exactly why I hate my birthday!" I said pouting slightly.

"Ok Ok" He said relenting finally "No more birthday talk. So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A veterinarian just like my mom." One day I want to fix animals and stop them from hurting anymore. "What about you?"

"I want to be a pro-baseball player."

By this time the others had finally made it back and it was finally my turn to hide.

"I bet I can find you in less than 5 minuets." He said standing with his chest puffed out.

"Now that you say that I'm going to have to prove you wrong. So when you lose what will I receive?"

"When I lose? What about when you lose?"

"Now that you've said that I'm going to have to win." I teased.

"Ok fine, winner gets to make the loser do anything including telling secrets and actions."

"Deal" we chorused shaking hands.

"Start counting!" I said running off. Once I could hear his voice slowly counting towards 50 I ran in the opposite direction than where I was going. I ran through trees and past bushes until I came to a beautiful meadow. There were deer standing there in a small flock. A little one pranced up to me and nudged me towards them. They sniffed me for a minuet before I patted each of their heads gently in a goodbye.

I continued running until I came to a tree. It was huge! It was a large maple tree with red leaves growing up at least 30 feet high. This was it. The perfect hiding spot. I gracefully climbed the tree and sat about mid-hight up in the air. I wasn't to high up but at the same time I wasn't to far down. There is no way he'll ever find me.

I sat there waiting for Seth fighting against my inner self. I wanted him to find me, I wanted to find out what he would use the mandatory action on but my pride won out over my curiosity. I refuse to lose this bet. Squirrels were chattering around me with their small acorns in hand.

I sat there for about 15 minuets before I realized the time limit was up. I jumped down from the tree and started back to "base". No one was there. Did they ditch me? Am I that annoying? My own insecurities started taking hold and I sat against a tree with tears running down my face. That was when Nessie came back. She always seemed to catch me when I was upset.

"Fay! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I'm just being stupid," I said whipping away the tears "its no big deal I promise." I gave her what I hoped looked like a genuine smile. I was still slightly upset but didn't want to worry Nessie. "Where did you guys go? I thought you had left me." I said.

"When Seth couldn't find you we all went out searching. I came back here to see if you had come back yet. Where where you?"

"I was up in a tree."

"Seriously where where you?"

"In a tree."

"SETH!" She yelled out towards the woods "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NOT SEE HER! SHE WAS IN A TREE!" turning to me she said "Good job you won us girls the game! Also you won your bet."

Thats right I did. A grin came across my face and I started laughing. When Seth came up I teased him about it. He was baffled about how he could have missed my tree. I could only laugh harder at this.

Since I had won we decided to head back to the girls dorm to watch a movie. We all sat down in the lounge. Seth and I decided to share the green chair while Nessie and Jake claimed the pink chair. Rose and Emmett had the blue chair. The others grabbed pillows and sat on them. Alice decided that we would watch the Phantom of the Opera. She quickly popped in the movie and thats when everybody got real comfortable.

Let me tell you, you feel like a 9th wheel with all of these couples around. With Rose and Emmett snuggling, Nessie on Jakes lap, Edward lying his head in Bella's lap, and Alice leaning up against Jasper. Seth and I were sharing a chair at least thats what I thought until I felt Seth's arm going around my shoulders.

As much as I like Seth I'm not ready for that yet. My friends back home would always say, "Virgin ears, Virgin eyes, Virgin mouth, Virgin soul!" They may have been joking but I mean we weren't even dating. Because of this I shot him a look. I felt immediately bad, Seth looked as though I'd kicked his puppy.

I didn't get a chance to apologies because the movie started playing right after that. I started feeling drowsy by the time Christine was down in the Phantom's Lair and soon after felt my head hit Seth's shoulder and I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Nessie gently shaking me awake. I was still leaning against Seth with his arm wrapped around me. He was gently snoring.

"What time is?" I asked groggily

"10 you need to get Seth going if he's going to make curfew."

I nodded and started gently shaking Seth awake saying "Seth. Seth. Seth wake up." The arm that was still around me gently tightened I shook him one more time before he woke up. He seemed embarrassed of having his arm around me and took it off my shoulders.

And I was cold, both physically and emotionally. With out Seth's body heat I suddenly felt Alaska's cold air all around me and it felt as if something was missing to me. I wished that he would wrap me in his arms again. "Seth, Its 10 and if you guys are going to make curfew you need to wake up."

"Do you want me gone that much?" He teased with a dramatic pout on his face.

"Yes now leave!" I replied playing along with the game.

"That hurts that really hurts." He laughed getting up and pulling me up with him. I laughed along and gave him a hug goodnight. Again when we parted I felt empty but I lucked out and saw that Nessie and Jake were taking their time saying goodbye so I got to hug Seth one more time before he left.

Thats when Nessie descended upon me.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dove here!!!!!! I was REALLY tired when I wrote this so if it make no sense at all I really do apologize. But we wanted to have so girl bonding time with Nessie and Fay. OMC (Oh my Cullen) you guys are awesome! 27 reviews for the story! I am like bouncing in my chair as i read them, they really do make my day so keep it up. Enjoy!**

Nessie POV:

Oh. My. Gosh. I only got to be with my Jacob for 5 hours. He has only been gone about 5 minutes but I miss him already. He is very quickly becoming my whole world. But I can't think about that right now. Right now I have to talk to Fay about everything that happened tonight.

"So Fay, what did you think about Seth?"

"He was really nice and sweet, but when I first met him it was the most awkward moment in my life, I can't explain how to put into words. It almost felt like he was raping me in his mind. I wanted to cover myself and yell, 'HE RAPED ME!', but I thought that might have been a bit weird."

I simply had to laugh at this. I remember when Jacob imprinted on me, the way he looked at me was a look full of true and undying love. It is the same look that he gives me every time I come into a room, or smile. I love that look. But I guess if you didn't know what was going on, then it could be interpreted differently.

"But you guys really started to get along and were having fun tonight."

"I know. And he is so cute. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel really comfortable around him. I feel like I can tell him anything and I feel really safe around him, like no matter what happens he will always be there for me and I can trust him with my life."

"Fay, I think your in love, or almost there."

"Nessie, how can you say that I am in love? I have hardly known him and I can't get into a serious relationship right now. My parents will kill me."

"Why wouldn't they want you to be happy? If it is something that makes you happy why not?"

"Because they are the most over-protective parents on the face of the earth. They also think that if I have a boyfriend, my grades will drop and I will get kicked out of school."

"I have to disagree on both these accounts. MY parents are the most over-protective parents in the world, and having Jacob with me these past couple of years has kept me motivated because I am not doing my school work just for myself, he wants me to do good as well. Seth could be that for you."

"Yea, I guess but still getting into a relationship right now is just not a good idea for me."

"Oh" I couldn't think of anything else to say without giving away the fact that she had just met her soul mate. I honestly didn't know how she didn't know that there was some connection and she needed to pursue that relationship. When I am with Jacob, I know that there is something between us that can never be broken apart. I need him like I need air to breathe. Soon I was swooning and couldn't stop the fantasies that were coming into my head.

"Hey Ness, me and Alice are going out to hunt, you want to come?" Rosalie said as she poked her head in the door. I quickly looked over at Fay's bed worried about what she would think to me and my sisters hunting, but she was fast asleep. Rosalie noticed where I had looked and said, "Nessie, do you really think that I would just come in here and announce that we are not human to your human friend? Really, I thought you knew me better then that!"

"I do, I just didn't realize how late it had gotten and was surprised when she was asleep. Why isn't Mom comming?"

"Oh she already left, your dad snuck over and they went together. So you coming or what?"

"Yea, I probably should."

We ran for a while to get away from the school and into the woods. Then I let my senses take over everything. I quickly found the warm sent of a deer and began my hunt. Though it was not my favorite, I would make it work. Soon the deer was gone, but I was not quite done yet so I searched for another sent that I could take on. That's when it hit me, one of the sweetest smells ever, my personal favorite, mountain lion. I hadn't really been expecting to find any mountain lions here but if there were, I wasn't about to pass it up. I quickly finished it off and started to run back to the dorms. They would figure out that I had gone back on my own. Besides I did need to sleep, unlike some of the people in my family.

When I got back, Fay was sleeping soundly. So I did my best to not trip and wake her up. I got changed and went in bed. I started thinking about all the things that had changed in the last month of my life. We moved away from the place that I had called home for my whole life. I had been pushed into the deepest depression I think I ever could by being away from Jacob. I got a new best friend and Seth imprinted on her. I started to think about Fay and how she had changed everything without even realizing it. She had made Seth more happy then anyone I have ever known. Also, because he is now happy, he can phase and everyone else won't have to endure his sadness anymore. I really was happy for him. He was like a big brother to me and I wanted to see him happy.

I continued to think about Fay and our conversation that we had earlier. She had said something about how getting into a relationship right now was a bad idea for her. She made it seem like her parents were forbidding her to go out with any guy. I mean they can't honestly think that they can send her to a boarding school and not meet a guy she likes? Can they? The more I thought about the more I realized, I had no idea where she had come from, or what her parents were really like. I mean I knew that she loved them and cared for them, but she never really talked about her home life very much. She always seemed reluctant to share any news from home.

There was something deep inside me that was telling me that my best friend was hiding something from me.

**Wow! So like I said I was really tired when I wrote this so if you really don't understand what happened, let me know and I apologize. FYI, me and Rena are going on retreat this weekend so we may not update for a while or till Monday. Just so you are not like, WHY AREN'T THEY UPDATING!?!?!?!?!?!? So yea, you all are awesome and cyber cookies to anyone who reviews!**

**Tell us your favorite part in the chapter (or story) so far! We'd love to hear from you!! so REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I JUST got home from my school's track meet (i manage) so i'm posting and am totally exausted. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own twilight then your crazy SM is soo much cooler!  
**

* * *

Seth POV:

I was giddy. I haven't been giddy in so long. It took all of my will power to not skip back to Jacob's room. I knew there was no way I could leave her now. The past few days have been the worst in my life. Even when Dad died I never felt a shred of the pain and sorrow I had been feeling lately. I would have to move up here immediately. I would come back to school everyday for forever if it meant I could see her there.

With that revelation I called Leah as I was sitting in Edward's car speeding down the gravel road that connected our two schools. I wasn't sure how'd she take the news. She was upset that I lost my imprint but She always was my overprotective big sister.

I almost hung up when it was ringing but right as I was about to I heard, "Hello?"

"Hey Leah, I have good news. I found her."

"You did! Thats great! How'd you find her, Where'd you find her? What's her name?"

"Her name's Fay and she's actually Nessie's roommate."

"Thats great it means she already knows about us right?" She said her voice showing her joy.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean."

"No, She has no idea."

"SETH! TELL HER!" She practically screamed at me.

"I can't! What if she doesn't except me! I mean I only really met her today!" I whined.

"Tell her!"

"not yet!"

"Fine! Get to know her then tell her."

"Fine!" There was a pause. "I'm going to have to move up here."

She sighed and I could hear the pain in her voice as she said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Also I was wondering if you could pack my things for me like my clothes ipod CD's ipod anything you think I could use. Oh and don't forget my ipod."

"You and that ipod. Poor Fay having to compete with an inanimate object." I could practically see her sarcastic head shake and frown.

We were finally at the dorm with plenty of time to spare. I walked up the stairs next to Jake still talking to Leah.

"She won't have to compete! There's no competition!"

"Thats because the ipod's already won." Leah teased into the phone. I only stuck my tongue out and blew into the phone. "Put your tongue back in your mouth. Also I want to talk to Jake."

I handed the phone to Jake as we walked into his dorm. I walked into Jake's room and flopped down on the bottom bunk. All I could think of was Fay. She is absolutely gorgeous! I don't understand how I could have gotten this lucky now I just had to win her over. I felt Jake sit down next to me and heard him saying goodbye to Leah. We sat there for awhile until Jake finally said, "So, you found her."

"Yup" I said trying to mask my joy.

"What was going on when you two met? You sat there staring at her for" He paused searching for words, "like five minutes."

_Flashback:_

I can't believe that Jake made me come to this. All the couples everywhere. I was sitting on the green chair in the girl's lounge area head down trying to phase. I hadn't phased on accident in three years and I'm definitely not going to now.

I was fighting an internal battle of anger and reason. Neither side backing down and neither side prevailing over the other. That was until the anger started wining the fight. I started shaking, halfway hoping Jake would notice and let me leave and half way hoping no one would witness my shame. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder and a soft soprano voice floating through me. This touch and voice caused me to immediately stop shaking. I looked up and started drowning again. It was Her eyes. I found Her or rather she found me.

To me it felt as if time stopped and all that mattered was her perfect eyes. That is until She spoke again in her beautiful soprano voice, "Hello? Are you there? My name's Fay and your Seth right?"

She was talking to me! She knew my name! And now I knew her's. "Yah My name's Seth, yup thats my name." I mentally slapped myself, could I sound like a bigger idiot? I was about to apologize when I saw her smile.

I could die a happy man now. Not only have I met the most perfect woman in the world, I made her smile. Could life get any better?

Then she turned her back to me. I got to see just how long her hair was. It was past her waist and was a pretty gold color that cascaded down her back in soft curls. I knew then that she was my angel.

_End Flashback:_

"I still can't believe that you couldn't find her though. None of us could. One little human girl winning a game of hide and seek against vampires and werewolves."

"I don't get that at all man. She is the beastliest hide and seek player! Its almost as if she hid her sent. I got to a meadow and lost her sent and instead could only smell deer."

Flashback:

I had been folowing :Fay's scent for a few minuets now and honestly I'm impressed with how fast that girl moves. We were at least a mile away from "Base". I had been walking past trees and tres. I had been trying to follow her unique sent to find her fast and so far it was working.

I finally made it to a small clearing. It had wild flowers in the center where deer were standing. As soon I entered the meadow all the deer scattered and ran trampleing some of the wild flowers.

I kept following Fay's scent to the center of the meadow where the deer had just been a moment ago. I relished her scent. It was nothing like I had ever smelled before. It was a woodsy sweet scent. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. I followed it untill it suddenly stopped and all I could smell was deer. I kept walking trying to pick up her scent again. It was like she had disappeared. It was then that I looked at my watch and saw that I had already lost my bet. I'd been searching for eight minuets now. I had to hurry to try to find her. I kept going in the direction I figured she would have gone in. I passed trees and a creek with wildflowers and the same herd of deer.

I finally gave up after searching not much longer than ten minuets. I figured I had passed her and she was already on the way back to the "base".

_End Flashback_

"Obivously you were wrong." Jacob pointed out.

"Really Mr. Point out the Obvious? Where did you get that Idea?"

_Flashback_

"You mean she's not here?"

"No Seth! You mean you didn't find her?" Nessie said half sarcastically and half yelling at me.

With that I took off into the woods and stripped down. I phased quickly and started running sniffing the air trying to find where my other half was. Was she in trouble?

Is it all my fault for not finding her? What kind of Wolf am I that I can't find my imprint? Would I lose her all over again?

All these thoughts and many others were running through my mind. I finally made it back to the small meadow and with my wolf nose I could faintly smell her sent heading through the trees but the fresher sent seemed to be heading back towards the base.

As this dawned on me I heard someone yelling, "SETH!" I whipped around toward the sound. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NOT SEE HER! SHE WAS IN A TREE!"

A tree? How could I miss her? Thats a fair question. I kept pondering that as I ran back to my love.

_End Flashback_

"Well I've got to call Leah now." Jacob said getting up off the bed.

As he started leaving the room I really thought about what he just said. Why would he need to call Leah? He just talked to her. I voiced this thought to him.

"She told me to call and report."

"Whipped by your beta Jake?"

"Do YOU want to cross Leah? I don't I value my life." He said leaving the room.

I changed into my pj bottoms and hopped onto my bed. I layed my head down and tried to sleep. I failed miserably at sleeping, I was much to excited. I kept playing our conversation over in my head.

_Flashback_

I had just suggested 20 questions. I wanted an easy way to get to know her and I thought that this would be perfect. So I started with what I had thought would be an easy question.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Green yours?" She fired right back at me.

"Blue" I blurted with out thinking. Since when has my favorite color been blue? I always was a fan of red. Then I looked into her eyes and remebered.

"Thats funny. I would have figured you for a red kind of guy." She said. She hit the nail right on the head with that resonse. Unable to think of anything else to say I said, "I was but..." Then I realized how uncomfortable that would make her and trailed off hoping she'd leave it at that.

Unfortunetly she didn't. "What? But what?"

I couldn't lie to her. If I ever lie to her I think I'd spontaniously combust, let me tell you even with my abnormally high body temperature it wouldn't be a fun experience.

She gently proded me out of my debating saying, "Come on. What changed your mind?"

I sat thinking for another moment before finally deciding. I caved

"Well thats the color of your eyes."

She blushed and I felt to feelings. One of lust, the blush added to her beauty in everyway I can imagine, and one of guilt, I had embarassed her Now she'll be uncomfortable. So I changed the subject.

"So when's your birthday?" A perfectly normal easy question in my opinion.

She must not have thought so because She blushed even further and started biting her lip. Now I had to know. "Come on if I can tell you why my favorite color's blue, you can definitely tell me when your birthday is."

"Fine," she snapped, "But you have to promise not to tell anybody else." I quickly completed the pinky promise, I would never tell anyone anything if she told me to. "Its September 20th."

I checked the dated in my head. I knew it was September. Did I miss it or am I still in time? I lucked out and realized that it was the 12! Its only a week away! "Next week! And you weren't going to tell anybody?"

"No of course not! Its not a big deal."

Then I thought of something, She's a freshman. How old is she?

"How old will you be?"

"Sixteen"

Sixteen! Thats a HUGE birthday! And also the year I turned into a werewolf.

"Sixteen is a big deal! Its like a right of passage! you can get your drivers license!"

"So what? I'd like to stay 15 for the rest of my life!" How could she say that! If she stayed 15 forever... Would if I told her would she ask one of the girls to bite her? I don't think I could live with that.

Next thing I knew though she had asked for my birthday. "February 27. What do you want for your birthday?" She wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"Nothing! See thats exactly why I hate my birthday!" She said pouting. It took almost all of my self-control to not jump her and start sucking on that beautiful full bottom lip that she had stuck out at me. I wondered what It would taste like, what would it feel like? That thought I had to shake out of my head quickly. So to get her to stop pouting I said, "Ok Ok, No more birthday talk. So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

This was obviously a safe questions with lots of different layers of things I could take from it about her.

"A veterinarian. Just like my mom. What about you?" So she's an animal lover and So must her mother.

"I want to be a pro-baseball player." I would certainly say I am good enough. When you play against the Cullens you learn how to be good. I could definetly play in the majors with out any difficulties.

_End Flashback_

I realized I had to do something for her on her birthday. When I finally decided I called up Nessie and got it all arraged. Well just the preperation.

Now I could go to sleep. And to help ease me into my dreams of her I imagined Fay in my arms just like she had been watching the movie. A soft body that needed me for protection from everything and would oneday soon love me. With that I fell off into my dreams of my imprint sitting on that chair again snuggling against me telling me she loved me.

* * *

**So what'd ya think?**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey people of fanfiction!!!!! Just want to take a moment to say how wonderful and amazing you guys are, I love all the positive feedback we are getting. When I checked the reviews for the last chapter, there were three in less then 10 hours of it being posted (thanks to Ana568, crazyanniecroc, and britxfluva for reviewing so fast! cyber hugs and cookies to you!). **

**Disclaimer: Dove: Rena, do I own 'Twilight'? Rena: No Dove, if you owned 'Twilight' then you wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. Instead you would be finishing 'Midnight Sun'. Dove: Oh, I guess your right...Stephanie Meyer owns everything but Fay...She came out of our pretty little heads!!!**

x

Nessie's POV

The next morning Seth called to tell me that Fay's birthday was coming up.

"Listen Nessie I really wanted to do something special for her birthday. I want to tell her that I imprinted on her. So talk to Alice and see if she can come up with something fun for us to all do."

"Seth, I don't know if talking to Alice is the best idea, she sometimes can go way over the top for things like this? Do you remember any of my old birthdays?"

"Yea, that is exactly why I want Alice to do it, I want it to be special."

"Well I'll think I can promise-"

I was cut off by lots of squealing coming from my aunt's room.

"OHMYGOSHWEARESOGOINGTOPLANTHEBESTPARTYEVER!!!!!!"

"Did you hear that Seth? We are going to plan the best party ever apparently." I said wondering how quickly Alice could going into party planning mode. As I thought about it I got a little scared.

"Tell Alice thanks. Anyways I have to go, Jacob is going to show me around this morning so I won't get lost on my first day."

"OK, bye Seth. I'll keep you updated on what my crazy aunt is up to."

"Thanks Ness, talk to you later."

After I hung up with Seth, I could already hear my mom and aunt planning the biggest surprise party ever. I decided that a surprise party would be good. Fay would never agree to a normal party so we have to trick her into coming to her party.

I started to think about some of my past birthday parties and began to get a little scared for Fay. For my first birthday, Alice arranged for a FULL circus to come and preform for just the family, Charlie, Sue, Seth (Leah refused to come) and of course Jacob. I mean this was full on circus with flying trapeze artists, clowns, full three rings set up in our back yard. The next year I decided I wanted to be a princess to The whole family plus Jacob went to Europe and toured some of the best castles ever. One of my presents that year was my own life-sized castle built in Ireland for me to visit whenever I wanted to. I think you get the idea about how crazy Alice can get. So I was afraid for my friend with good reason.

I heard Fay come into the dorm and could still hear Alice practically yelling her plans to the world. So I ran into her room.

"ALICE! You can't keep talking about the fact that we are having a surprise party for Fay when she is just in the other room. That's kind of the point, it is a _surprise_." I yell-whispered to my crazy aunt.

"What do you mean, I have been keeping an eye out for her and haven't had any visions about her coming home yet."

Sometimes I think Alice really relied on her visions too much.

"Yes you may have been looking, but obviously you didn't see, because she is just out in the lounge. I am going to go do my homework."

And with that crossed the lounge, said a quick 'hi' to Fay, went to my room, got out my laptop and started messaging Jacob.

Alice POV

That was really weird. I didn't see Fay at all. I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that her future is now so involved with a werewolf that I can't see her anymore. But now that I really think about it, I have never had a vision about Fay, ever.

Oh, well! I can't be worrying about that right now...I have a party to plan. I know Nessie is worried that I am going to overboard, but I have the perfect idea. I can't see how it will turn out because Seth is there but I am sure she will love it.

So EVERYONE is so concerned that this is going to be a huge deal. Honestly I don't think I am going to make it that big.

Just a small party with the 12 of us and maybe to a movie or something. That would be OK right? I don't want Fay to be mad at me for planning a huge thing.

Fay POV

HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!?!?!? When I came upstairs today, I heard Alice saying something about a birthday. The only person who I told my birthday to was Seth and somehow I just can't see him totally betraying my trust in him. But then again, I haven't known him all that long.

OK. There is no reason for me to get freaked out, I mean it could be someone else's birthday, someone in their family. I hope. I really don't like surprises. And everyone (especially my family) is going to make this the biggest deal in like forever. And I don't want that. I hate being the center of attention and I really don't want this to be such a big deal. Well, I have learned enough about Alice to know not to interfere if she has her mind set on something. As long as she does not go overboard.

**A/N: OK...so I think this is a good place to stop, I am just having a hard time making my chapters longer. Rena is better at it then I am and so I'm just going to have to keep going. **

**Also, we are having a hard time coming up with some main conflict (we have little ones but we want a big one), so if you have any ideas let us know. p.s. We are NOT going to do the Volturi or Nessie getting pregnant, we both agreed that they are way overdone, so yea. **

**Review and get cyber cookies!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm soo sorry guys! I was supposed to post this Wednessday! but I've been so busy I haven't finished it untill well just now. Its unedited and not nearly as long as I"d like it to be. So please bear with me guys. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Edward would have actually sparkled in the movie and not just glistened.  
**

* * *

Fay POV:

Sunday just flew by and soon it was Sunday night.

"Fay stop pacing! You're making me nervous." Nessie said. She was sitting in our room watching me cross the room trying to free myself of the nervous anxiety of going to a new school.

"I just don't know what to do! I missed the whole first week of school. Now I'll be the only one still adjusting! What if no one likes me? Oh my gosh! What am I going to do with my hair? I have to make a good first impression!"

"Fay chill out! You have more classes with us then we have with each other. The only classes you don't have with one of us is Choir and your zero hour classes. You'll be fine, We'll be with you the whole time..." She didn't get to finish as Alice ran into the room saying, "Leave your hair, makeup and clothes to me. I'll wake you up so we'll have enough time." Then she ran out the door. I didn't know what to think about all these things spinning around in my head.

How was Alice going to do my hair? Did she realize I only wanted help with my hair? Was she eavesdropping? And last but not least, Did she know what time my Flute Lessons started at?

I voiced my thoughts out loud to Nessie who calmed my mind saying, "Well if you want to stay awake tomorrow with both a zero hour class and an Alice makeover all before seven, you should get to bed now."

I complied and climbed up into my bed wrapping my new bedspread around me to warm myself from the chilly Alaska air and felt the warmth lull me to sleep.

--------------

"Get up sleepy head!" A much to bright voice said while shaking my shoulder.

"UGGH!!!!" I moaned pulling the pillow on top of my head trying to receive more sleep.

"That isn't going to work sleepy head," As She pulled off the pillow I tried frantically to grab it back.

"Alliice! What time is it?" I whined.

"Five of course silly!" she said once again her voice being much to bright for how early it was.

After a bit more of my whining, Alice became fed up and shoved me off my bunk bed. That certainly was one way to wake me up, and also cause me physical pain.

So I jumped into the shower at the ungodly hour of five am and felt the pain of my fall leave my body as the hot water washed away the rest of my fatigue. Once I hopped out again I saw lying on the counter one of the new outfits Alice had bought for me at the mall my first day of knowing her. It was gorgeous.

The outfit consisted of a white tank top with a cute red zip up hoodie and a floral print skirt. I had yellow shoes and a red backpack. All of my Accessories were daisies! Alice was really learning my style.

I quickly donned the outfit and stepped out into the lounge with a towel across my shoulders so I wouldn't make my outfit soggy. I knew Alice was waiting for me but what I didn't know was that it seemed Rosalie and Bella were also up and appeared to be waiting for me as well.

"Good morning!" I chirped finally awake. "Why are you guys up?"

"Alice decided that we were going to help." Rosalie responded grinning up at me "So if I'm up we need to get started."

So we all walked back into the bathroom and I sat at the giant vanity that Alice had bought. Alice gave each of them a job and they carried it out perfectly. Alice did my hair while Rosalie did my makeup and Bella's job seemed to be distracting me enough so I didn't fall asleep.

By the time 6:30 rolled around they had finally finished making me over. I gave each of them a hug and ran out the door grabbing my backpack and my flute. I had my 0 hour flute class this morning and if I didn't hurry I was going to be late.

I sprinted across campus and made it into my class just on time. The teacher had just arrived at the same time as me and so for the rest of the lesson the teacher, Miss. Redelia, taught me how to play a song called "Cross the Wide Missouri."

---------

Walking across campus to my French class I got a lot of looks. Most of which seemed to admire my new outfit except for one group in particular

They gave me dirty looks and I heard one of them saying, "What trying to best those Cullens," she spat sticking her nose up in the air, "none of them are good enough for this school."

i felt as though an arrow had pierced my heart. I wanted to cry. Then I saw a dove circling in the sky calling out its encouragement. It gave me strength I tried to not let that bother me though. I was excited for my French class, I had lived in Canada for a few years when I was younger and both my parents had grown up in Canada. I knew a lot of French as was almost fluent. And to make it even better Alice was in my class! Even if French was boring Alice would be able to keep me entertained.

I made it to class with some time to spare and looked around the room trying to find Alice. What is this? Is everyone in French Class taller than me? I couldn't find Alice. Everyone was much to tall. I had to walk around a group of the giants before I saw Alice sitting in the middle of the room obviously saving a seat for me.

"Hey Fay! You look cute this morning." Alice teased winking.

"Well thats what comes from having a Fashion genius for a roomie." I grinned

"True True."

We didn't get to keep talking as the teacher walked into the room at that moment and didn't get another chance to talk for the rest of class. Surprisingly I knew everything that was being taught. I hoped that I would learn some new things soon otherwise it was going to be a long and boring semester of French class.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey devoted readers! Thanks for reviewing...they are awesome and make me smile. I was in Washington D.C. this past weekend and found a street named Fayette Street!!! I was so excited I called Rena and started freaking out over the phone and I got a picture of it too. (Check out her profile for the pic...it is SO exciting) It is in a small town called Alexandria in Virginia. So yea, that is my excitement right now. Also, HUGE SORRY for the delay, I have had major writers block, it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Twilight'... there would have been a real battle scene in 'Breaking Dawn' not the semi-confrontation thing they had (none of the Cullen's or anyone on their side would have been hurt of course...just the stinking Volturi)**

**Seth POV**

I can't believe it, I have to wait 7 whole hours before I can see Fay again. But she had to go to school and catch up on her homework that she missed while she was visiting her family.

I don't know how in the world I will ever make it all day. Even then, there is no guarantee that I will see her before she goes to sleep.

I have had nothing to do all day but mope and wallow in my self pity because all the guys also are at school. Oh, wait they just walked in. That was when I noticed that Jasper was not with them.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask, though I have a pretty good idea of where he would be.

"Yes, you're right, he had to go somewhere else. He could hardly stand to be outside the building. Your emotions were just too strong. And your thoughts are also getting on my nerves. We all know that you want to be able to be with Fay, so we are all going to sneak over the the girl dorms tonight."

I always knew that I liked Edward. He could always do something that could somehow make me feel better.

**Jasper POV**

Walking up to our dorm was boring. We had to go at a human pace and I really just wanted to run in, do the stupid homework and get to Alice as quick as I could. But as I got closer I started to feel misery. Lots and lots of misery and pain coming from our dorm.

I looked at Edward and silently communicated that I could not go any closer to that room. Seth was to miserable and my mind would explode if I tried. So I decided to skip the homework and go straight to Alice. Edward would tell them where I was and come later.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod as I ran into the woods that connected our dorm with the girls.

**Fay POV**

WOW. My first day done. So many more to go.

It really wasn't that bad. I did have one of my roommates in every class except for band where I met a girl named Elizabeth who was really nice. I think we will be good friends.

The only down side was that I got so much homework. I know that I am still playing catch up from the week that I missed, but just the normal assignments are so much.

It was weird going to an all girls school. I constantly felt like most of the school just decided to ditch and not come. But I am sure that I will get more and more used to it as time goes on.

One good thing about an all girls school is that there are no guys hitting on me all day. I don't mean to sound conceited, I really don't know why they are always trying to get my attention. I'm pretty, but not that pretty. I have simple hair (except for when Alice makes me her Barbie doll) and pretty plain clothes (once again, unless if Alice dresses me). And all of this has started since I came here. There was nothing at my old school to make guys want to talk to me.

Then there is Seth. I still feel awkward around him but at the same time I know that nothing will ever happen to me if he is there. THIS IS SO CONFUSING.

Then the issue with my parents. If I am going to start dating anyone, they have to know that I can't be too involved, just a movie on the weekends at most. If my parents found out that I was in a serious relationship they would fly here as soon as they could.

Well, I guess I can't put off doing my homework anymore, even if I really want to.

Just then I heard the door to our dorm open and Alice squealed in delight. I guess Jasper was here.

**Alice POV**

Jasper showed up just as I saw that he would and we went out for a walk. He started complaining that Seth's emotions were really starting to get to him.

"Jazz, just stay calm. You can stay at our dorm tonight if you want, or we could go hunting." I suggested, his eyes looked darker.

"Alice, how could I stay the night, there's no room for me to stay."

"Well, Rosalie could take my spot and we could have her room. Come on it's just one night. The guys won't be that upset if you stay. They'll understand. Trust me."

"As much as I want to I don't really want to deal with Edward and Emmett complaining that I got to spend the night with you and yet they could not see their wives."

"They'll get over it. Either way you do need to hunt tonight or tomorrow night."

"Let's go now."

"OK"

**Nessie POV**

I can hear Uncle Emmett, Seth, Dad and Jake coming. And if I can hear them, I am positive that Aunt Rose, and Mom can hear them. Once they are at the door, Mom jumps up and greets Dad with a kiss. Emmett and Rose have a similar greeting. Jacob and I just stare at them.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Ness. How are you?"

"Fine, I've missed you. It's been a long day. I thought Fay was going to have a nervous break down."

That's when Seth spoke up, "So where is Fay?"

"She's in her room, but she has a ton of homework so don't bother her too much."

"Fine. Hey I was going to ask you if you and Jacob wanted to go on a double date with me and Fay. You know, so she will get more comfortable with being with me?"

"Yea, that sounds like fun. Maybe this weekend?"

"Sure."

"Nessie, Jacob, do you want to go hunting with us tonight? Em and Rose seem to already be more then busy and I don't know where Alice and Jasper are. Plus I think that Fay and Seth will be fine on their own." Dad seemed all too ready to escape the thoughts that were no doubt going through Emmett and Rosalie's heads.

"No I think we'll stay here, unless if you want to go Jake."

"I only go if it's with you. I prefer human food if you don't mind."

**Seth POV**

FINALLY I get to see her. I don't want to startle her by just walking into her room, so I knock quietly.

"Come in" I hear the most beautiful voice come from her room, like the most beautiful music ever created."

As I walk in, there are books scattered everywhere. I don't even know what to think. How can she be in this room and be sane? I would loose my mind if I tried to work in this room.

"Hey" I say quietly.

"Oh, hi."

"So how was the first day of school?"

"Fine, I guess. I have so much make up work to do, I don't think I'll have it done by the end of the year. Plus all the normal homework that I have to get done."

"I could help if you like. I'm not that smart but I could help with what I know."

"I'd love the help thanks."

We went on for about an hour. Me helping where I could, and her slowly but steadily getting thing after thing done. I was amazed at her dedication to her school work and I am sure that her teachers would be too. It was about an hour after we started that I knew that I needed to ask her about this weekend. So I got all the courage that I have and just flat out asked her.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to...maybe...gotothemovieswithmethisweekend?"

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend with Jake and Nessie?"

I could see the indecision on her face.

"Well, I think you should know that if I am going to get into any sort of relationship like that, I can't do anything huge or get too attached to someone. I know that sort of defeats the purpose of dating but that is my situation. But if you can understand that I would love to double date this weekend."

OK, that is a little weird. But hey, my life is surrounded by all kinds of weirdness by now. I'm used to it.

"OK, sounds great. I'll talk to Jake tonight and we'll call you and Ness sometime tomorrow with the details. How does that sound?"

"Sound great." She said with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

**Fay POV**

I was struggling to get through the mountain of homework that I had when there was a quiet knock at my door.

"Come in" I called, but did not look up from what I was doing so it surprised me when Seth was suddenly right next to me. We talked for a bit and then he offered to help me with my homework. I told him that I would love the help. So we started.

I don't know how long it was after we started that he said something totally unintelligible. I had to ask for him to repeat it.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend with Jake and Nessie?"

Oh crap! This is exactly the sort of thing my parents told me to avoid. So without giving too much away I explained the situation hoping that he would decide that it was too confusing and decide to cancel.

But of course I was not that lucky. He said that he was cool with it and would work out the details with Jake.

After that we went back to my scary amount of homework. I was surprised to see how fast the time went and soon it was time for the guys to all go back to their dorm.

Nessie came in and was practically bouncing with excitement about our double date this weekend.

"Don't look too happy Fay" She teased.

"I am happy, just worried about the rest of the week."

The truth was I was feeling guilty for going back on my word to my parents and going on a date with a guy I already felt too close to.

**A/N: WoW my hands are tired from typing so much. This is the most I think I have written so I hope that makes up for the long wait. Again, sorry about that. **

**Also, I know I changed POV's a lot in this chapter so if there is any confusion just send a message to Rena and she will pass it along and your question will be answered. **

**As always, reviews make me happy, and a happy me equals better and longer chapters so review! **

**I am tired and am going to bed now. 3 Dove**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry Life's been hectic. Finals, Track, work, school, and life in general crazyness. Dove and I got together today and one of us goes, have you written recently? No have you? NO!!!!!! OH NO!!!!!!! so we put the first half of this chapter together together and the last half I did cuz Dove had to go home :(. Sorry again!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned twilight this would be published and you'd be paying 15-20 for my "book". But seeing as you didn't go to the book store I must not own it. Sorry for disappointing you all

* * *

Seth POV:

The date was the best of my life. And I've been on quite a few dates. Before I met Fay and I was tring to find my imprint, so the pack set me up on a lot of blind dates. If it was even half as amazing for her as it was for me, I know that she'll except my fury little problem.

As the week unfolded, it would turn into one of the most interesting weeks of my life. Every night I got to spend time with my shy little imprint. We had a few more double dates and one date just us but for the most part we just hung out and did homework together enjoying each others presence.

I had been accepted into Coyote Academy for Boys, mainly due to bribes made by certain vampires *cough Edward cough* and my "successful" past high school career (which Fay shall never know about). To my misfortune I was excepted as a sophomore and not a freshman so that will be one extra year not going to school with Fay. But hopefully I can manage to allow my studies to slowly fall into a pit of failure and repeat a year. At least we won't be like the Cullens and repeat high school year after year after YEAR!

Alice had been planning a get together in the park for Fay's birthday. As promised she kept it pretty small just us… and the Cullens…… and Jacob. And tonight it was it. Tonight was her birthday. She'd be sixteen and I would tell her about my heritage.

Fay's POV:

All week I've been trying my best to stay away from Seth, but the rest of the girls have been out shopping (against Bella's will). I do not really know what they could possibly be getting. So since they have been out, I have had no one else to hang out with so I spend my time talking and doing homework with Seth. I did my best not to lead him on. Even as I tried though I could feel myself steadily falling for him and that terrified me. I couldn't fall for him, it wouldn't last.

I sat there trying to reason with my illogical heart when Alice walked in.

"Happy Birthday Fay!" She shouted

"Oh no! What'd you do??"

"It's a surprise."

"Well that's a problem"

"Why's that?"

"Well if it's a surprise how am I supposed to get dressed?"

"Oh that. I thought it was something I had missed. Don't worry I've got you covered." She pronounced leading me into the bathroom. "Get dressed in this." Alice commanded shoving a green bundle into my arms and walking out of the room "I'll be back in two minutes if you're not dressed I'm coming in anyways." And with that she closed the door.

I quickly unbundelified the green thing and put on the small green lace panties and bra that Alice had included with an Olive green dress. The dress hung off my right shoulder and hugged my body just perfectly.

Alice walked in as I was admiring the dress. "Its even more perfect than I had originally imagined!" She exclaimed. "Now all that's left is the finishing touches." And then Alice descended upon me. She placed gold daisy earrings encrusted with crystals and a pearl drop in my ears. Next she placed a silver bracelet with a peacock feather painted on it with delicate strokes. She curled my hair and let it flow down my back with only my long bangs pulled back in a delicate little pin topped with an olive green bow. She set a pair of green flats on the floor with a floral pattern imprinted on the shoe, which I set my feet into. And watched as Alice picked up silver colored bag that had a beaded pattern sewn on. "Your all ready. Now its time to go." and then she placed something over my eyes and I was blinded.

I was led along down the steps of our building and into the outdoors. I heard birds chirping their goodnight lullabies and the cicadas chirped good morning. "Alice where are we going?" I whined.

"Shh! It's a surprise!"

She continued leading me and I felt grass at my feet and heard the tree's leaves fluttering in the wind. A chirp carried on the wind told me that we were in the park. I smelled the park's stream's water in the night air. _A beautiful night, perfect. _Enjoying the sensation I spun around enjoying the world forgetting for a moment about the blindfold preventing me from seeing. I felt my feet stick under what I would assume was a root as I fell forward. Before I could shout out a pair of warm arms shot around my waist saving me from my approaching doom. I felt my body relax against this person as I whispered, "Thank you." As I blushed I felt those warm arms reach up and take me out of my blindness. I looked up and saw the chocolate brown eyes I was trying so hard not to love.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear tickling me with his breath. My blush deepened as I tried to break my gaze away. I don't know how long we stood like that but when our embrace was finally over I felt colder and lonelier than ever before.

As I pulled myself from this feeling of despair I looked around finally taking in my surroundings for myself. We were in a small clearing with fairy lights hung in the trees surrounding us. On the ground lay a large picnic blanket and a basket teeming with snack food and a large boom box and a set of CD's lying next to it (Edward's probably). Nessie sat on the ground next to the boom box and I saw her press play as a quiet melody graced my ears. "Happy Birthday Fay" They all chorused. "You guys didn't get me anything right?" I stated irritated.

"No. I told them not to. I know you don't like it." Seth breathed in my ear. I shivered as I said, "well that's Ok then."

I turned to face Seth to thank him for remembering a big reason whyI hate my birthday but before I could comment he said, "Would You like to dance?"

Would I like to dance? Not only would I like to dance I would want to stay wrapped in his embrace for my entire life but obviously that won't ever happen expecially not for me. But it would be so rude to refuse expecially since I wouldn't like to dance I would love to. So I nodded my head and tried to hide my blush.

Seth wrapped his arms around me and I felt my whole body warm and my heart bumped faster than ever before. I prayed that he couldn't hear it and that those butterflies that were in my tummy dancing would stop. Seth led me through the dance and the next one and the next.

After the fith song finally finished Seth asked,"Are you hungry? Would you like to stop and get a bite to eat?"

Unfortunetly before I could voluntarily answer I stomach did. A loud growel rumbled in the clearing and I blushed crimson. I was so embarrassed but hearing Seth boyseriously laughing made it all worth it as he said, "I'll take that as a yes" and led me over to the picnic basket.

"Fruit or Chips or Chocolate?"

"Fruit!" I exclaimed smiling.

"What kind?"

"Well what's in there?"

"We have apples, oranges, kewi, pinapple or a nectarine."

I quickly eliminated oranges, much to messy, next the apples, it was just to boring. Pinapples came next and I decided too much juice which quickly eliminated the kewi as well. "Nectarine please" I said smiling.

He tossed one over to me and I took a bite. It was a soft and juicy one and in that first bite the juice driblled down my chin. Before I could react to wipe it away Seth ran his thumb across my chin and bottom lip wiping it off for me. Then he took his thumb and stuck it into his mouth. Where he had touched me felt like it was burning, I wondered what would happen if I kissed him. I quickly shook my head clearing my head of such thoughts.

"Mmmm Nectarines are good." Seth moaned pulling this thumb out of his mouth. I blushed and took another bite. Soon I was done and soon after that Seth finished the bag of Chips he had just opened. He stood up and offered his hand to me, which I took, and he pulled me up onto my feet.

We danced for many more songs when Seth said, "Come on I want to talk to you."

"No" I pouted "let's keep dancing." I wasn't yet willing to step out of his warm embrace.

"Please" He said

"No"

"Come on Please?"

"Nope" I said popping my p.

"Well fine then," He said dropping his arms from my waist. "I guess I'll just have to make you."

"NO!" I said as I started running from him. Of course being that he is about 6"5 and I'm only 5 foot on a good day, he easily caught up to me and scooped me up in his arms bridal style.

"Seth, Put me down." I said laughing.

"Nope" he said popping his p.

"Please?" I tried a puppy dog pout

He just shook his head. I huffed in exasperation. I didn't even know where we were going.

He carried me up a hill towards where the willow was and sat down with me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. So even if I had wanted to I couldn't have gotten off his lap.

"What is it Seth?"

"I wanted to show you something first."

"Alright what is it?"

"Just wait" He said pointing towards the western sky.

I turned my head to look and saw something as beautiful as a portrait. The sun was setting. I turned my body ever so slightly so I could get a better view. I sat in his lap as the sun set and rested myself contentedly against Seth wishing it wasn't my 16 birthday.

When the sun had set to where its rays were barely visible I felt a warm hand turn my face towards him.

"I have something to tell you." And then he kissed me. His warm soft and strong lips pressed against my own. An electrical shock radiated through my body and I pushed against his lips with my own. I knew I should allow this to happen but I couldn't remember why. My first kiss, sitting in his lap watching the sunset together, it was perfect. And then his lips were off of my own. He leaned his forehead against my own and I reveled in this amazing sensation. I closed my eyes and just sat in his presence taking it all in. And then I heard it.

"Fay, I love you."

I jumped realizing something was wrong. "?" I stuttered.

"I love you." He repeated slowly.

Then I remembered, I promised mom and dad. Besides this won't last! It can't! I pulled myself out of his lap grudgingly. "Seth, you can't love me."

"Well I do."

"Seth there is no way."

"Yes there is."

Our voices were rising steadily and when I next spoke it came in a yell, "Seth, You can't love me! What makes you think that?"

"Because I imprinted on you!" He growled frustration evident in his voice.

"Seth, that's impossible imprinting on me isn't right. You can't do that!"

"Do you even know what imprinting even is?"

"Of course I do Seth and you want to know how?" By now I was near hysterics, it was all to much this can't be happening. My world wouldn't allow it.

"Go ahead and just try to talk me out of it." He challenged.

"Seth! Don't you get it? I'm not normal. I'll never be normal! The reason I know about imprinting is because I'm not human! I'm a fairy and not just any fairy, tonight I came into my destiny, I'm the ruler! And…" I was cut off by the sound of clothing ripping, and an arm pulling me away from my beloved. Standing in Seth's place was a huge sandy wolf! The wolf howled and ran into the forest with a Russet colored wolf following.

Then my world went black.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! Even if its just to say I hate you for not updating please tell us how you feel!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys... So.... SORRY!!! We have been very bad. The reason we haven't been updating is becuase of 3 things. 1st Life caught up to us. 2nd even though summer should mean more updates for us it doesn't because our school gives us laptops to work on during the school year so we were with out computers. And 3rd reason and the reason that is most I'm scared of people eating me so lets try to blame someone else reason is that I did write this in like June. Dove still hasn't read it or looked at it XP and i depend on her amazing gramatical knowingness so thats why theres many mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own all!!!!!! *smack* No you don't only God does! dang... I OWN TWILIGHT *smack* No you don't SM owns twilight! Stop harshing my vibe! :( **

**:D**

**On with the story. **

* * *

Nessie POV:

It was official; I am going to have to kill him. Big deal, she's a fairy! If he really is her imprint then he should just except it and move on. Is that what he does though? NOOO of course not! That would be just way too easy. No, he has to transform and shock his imprint so much that she passes out! It's been a week now! Grandpa says that she isn't hurt physically, but emotionally she is in torture. Dad and Grandpa figure that her brain is just trying to cope.

Seth was missing for the past few days trying also to "cope" with this new information. He's in his dorm now and still is not ready to see her, the thing is he doesn't know she even passed out let alone that she hasn't woken up. He'll get over it but me? I won't. Seth isn't coming near her until I deem him worthy.

She's been staying in the school's "hospital". Grandpa calls the school's hospital a joke. He's been coming to see her every day, and he's doing her a lot more good than the school doctors. I've been there every time he's visited. I haven't left her side except for classes, but even then I only go because I know she'd be furious if I didn't. I wanted to be there to help her when she woke up. Mom, Alice and Rose have all been doing the same except at night when they go hunting. The hospital is a hard place for them to be with all of the blood. I'm glad we've all had practice controlling our thirst. The sight of Fay's pale face looking whiter than usual, with her hair spilling over the pillow and her pretty blue eyes closed. The white wall behind her blended in with the white sheets her hands were folded on top of. Every day that passes I fear she won't wake up . Every day, as I worry about Fay, I think that she wouldn't like the white all around her. Fay would not like the white walls, not at all.

I lay my head down hoping to just rest my eyes for a moment and in what feels like no time at all I hear movement from the bed that has held a shell of a body for the past seven days. I quickly glance at the clock, 3:00 A.M. A groan comes from the bed and I bolt upright and run towards it. Fay is sitting there her head moving and her eyelids fluttering.

"Fay? Fay?"

No Response. I start walking back to my chair when I hear "What happened?" in a trembling voice.

"You don't remember?" I was shocked, how could she forget?

"Remember what? All I remember is coming home from visiting my parents and walking up the stairs, then nothing. What happened?"

"Fay what do you think the date is?"

"October third." She stated with conviction in her voice.

October third? That was two weeks ago! In my mind I shouted, _DAD! FAY'S UP! SOMETHING IS WRONG! GET GRANDPA! _I could only pray that he heard my plea.

"Fay, its October twenty-ninth."

"WHAT!" She bolted upright. "THERES NO WAY!"

"I swear. Fay, you fainted a week ago."

I heard shuffling from outside the door then it opened. "Nessie, what's up?" A blonde head poked its way into the door way and there stood my grandpa. Praise the Lord!

"Hello?" Fay asked questioningly

"Good you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess…"

That's when I cut her off saying. "Something's wrong, she can't remember anything!"

"Nothing at all?"

Well, nothing from the last two weeks."

Then I was ushered out of the room and told to sit and wait outside so everything could be figured out.

Thirty minutes later Grandpa walked out of Fay's "hospital" room and led me over to a corner.

"She's lost her memory Ness. It seems to only include where she knew Seth though. Fay's emotional pain was worse than we thought. Her mind has physically blocked ever knowing Seth. She's going to depend on you with this. I told her she fell and that's what happened, stick with that story. The only person who can fix this now is Seth. I've done all I could."

All I could do was nod at him gaping like a fish. He walked away, probably to go home and see Grandma. I stood there transfixed on the spot. I don't know how long I stood there, but once the information finally registered, my body collapsed on the floor and tears began flooding my eyes. I trembled, reaching for my cell phone and called the only person who could stop the tears, "Jake?"

I sat waiting for him tears running down my face and my nose running. My face was buried in my hands and my hair fanned out around me.

I heard footsteps traveling down the hall they grew louder and I looked up and saw him. Jake stood there a look of frantic protection on his face. He looked as though he just woken up and his outfit showed it, he was clad **(a/n "clad" haha)** only in his PJ pants. "Ja-Jake," I managed. Then his arms were around me encasing me in comforting warmth. "Shhhh… It's OK."

"No it won't, Jake. It's terrible!" I sobbed into his chest. "She doesn't remember! It's all his fault! If he… Jake he can't see her again! Never! He's the reason she can't remember! It was too much for her, so it's gone! She still thinks it's the third! He can't… I can't…" Tears streaked down my cheeks. Jake gently caressed my face with his thumb, wiping away all my tears.

"I won't let this happen again. So far I've been protecting him from the truth, but he needs to understand. Baby, I won't allow this to happen again, I swear." He hugged me tightly and held me until I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Fay POV:

It's been so good to be home. The weeks have just been flying by. I soon fell into a regular routine. I'd wake up, be dressed up by Alice, go out for breakfast with Nessie, go to class. After class I would go home do my homework with my rommies, and we would play a game, usually with one of the Cullen girl's boyfriends.

We had all gotten very close over the past few weeks and from each other there were no secrets. Not even our deepest darkest ones. . . **(A/N Ellipses… yah that's what they're called :D)**

Flashback:

"Fay?" I was sitting in my green chair reading my favorite Little House on the Prairie book which I immediately closed and turned to face all of my roommates lined up in front of me with nervous expressions on their perfect faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Alice stepped forward, "We have something we want to tell you."

"Alright."

"You may want to sit down."

"Alice I am sitting." I said, giggling.

Alice opened her mouth to say her big announcement when Nessie blurted out, "Look Fay, I'm half vampire and they're all vampires!" She promptly clapped he hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and surprised.

"Well, now the cat's out of the bag…" Rose said sarcastically.

I just stared with wide eyes. They're vampires? How did I not notice? OMV? I looked into their eyes and saw the amber glow looking at me warily, trying to read my expression. So vegetarians, huh? Could I trust them? What was I thinking? Of _course_ I can trust them! These are three of the kindest people I have ever known. Well four, if I counted Nessie, but she was only half. Maybe it's time I shared my secret with them.

"I have a confession too." I started then blurted, just like my best friend, "I'm a fairy."

"Yeah, we know."

"Eh?" **(A/NAlternate Flashback ending at end of Chapter)**

End Flashback.

I'm really glad I told them, even though I'd already told them I guess. I missed being able to leave windows open for birds to fly in and being about to walk in the woods and greet animals. Nessie likes to go out on walks with me, she says it's the coolest thing hearing me talk to the animals and know they are talking back to me.

I wish I was on a walk now, but instead I'm sitting in my room doing homework when Ness walks in. She sat down with a huff.

"Long day?"

She mumbled something sounding like, "It _wasn't_ until…. Stupid mutt… thinking he can just…"

"Pardon?" I had no idea what she had said.

"Nothing. Yeah, it was just a really long day."

"Well, how about we go to the park to relax? Take your mind off of things."

She hesitated, "Alright I guess."

We put on our shoes and I grabbed my hiking bag. Then we headed out the door. I held the door open for Ness. She thanked me and walked through. I followed, and immediately ran into Ness from behind.

"Nessie, what-?" She cut me off with a hiss. Before her stood a man with a Native American complexion with an extremely tall and muscular build. For some reason, he was looking at me with a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

"Seth," she hissed, "I told you no! Now leave!" I had never heard her speak like that before, sounding so angry, as if she were about to pounce. When I heard her anger at the stranger, I felt a strange wetness on my face. I looked up, forgetting for a moment that we were inside, to see if it was raining. I touched my face where I could feel the dampness; and when I touched my wet eye, I realized I was crying. Why? Why am I crying? The man's hopeful face seemed to fall, and Ness looked at me then quickly turned back to the stranger, saying, "See? You need to go."

He hung his head and walked away down toward the elevator. Watching this felt almost as if I had just kicked a puppy . He just looked so sad!

Nessie then turned and hugged me saying, "Its ok."

"What's OK? Who was that?"

"Someone you should stay away from."

"Why, what'd he do?"

"Just trust me on this one, please Fay?"

As curious as I was, I didn't need Jasper to tell me she was radiating waves of anger, protectiveness and distress. So I relented, and together we walked outside to the park.

"So what makes a fairy a fairy?" Nessie asked, feeding one of the families of rabbits lying with us in the soft grass.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a vampire is strong, fast, immortal, has better senses than humans and desires blood, you know, stuff like that. But what sets fairies apart from vampires or shape shifters?"

"Well, obviously we have a bond with animals."

"Clearly," Nessie giggled

"But we also have… well I guess you could say we have sort of a green thumb but it's not just a thumb it's like, the whole hand."

"So you can make things grow?" She asked with a mixture of disappointment and disbelief in her voice.

"Anywhere, anytime, any conditions, any seeds." I said proudly, "They grow much faster, or really as fast as we want and they do our bidding. And . . . we can fly."

"That's awesome!" And you could hear the awe in her voice. "But what sets you apart from other fairies? You said you were the queen or something like that."

"I'm not the queen, well not yet. First I have to marry. So right now my parents are trying to set me up. So, for now I guess I'm a princess? Maybe? I don't know, it's really confusing , even to me."

"So are your parents the King and Queen or something?"

"No, let's just say the fairies have been waiting for me for a long time."

"Oh, come on Fay! Can't you come right out and say it?" Nessie probed, poking me relentlessly. "Come on, please?"

"If I tell you will you stop poking me?"

"Yes!" She agreed readily.

"I was prophesied about. Also, I'm immortal as of my birthday, which I don't remember," I said biting my lip in frustration, "Other fairies are mortal. I'm the only immortal. I'm supposed to exist to govern my people and protect them and our environment with my life."

"Wow."

"Is that all you got to say? Wow? This is terrible, I'll never be normal. No matter how close I get I'll always be that freaky girl." By this time I was standing and shouting, "My parents only want perfection! If I'm not getting A pluses then I'm failing the whole world. I just want to say, 'Hey! It's my life! Leave me alone!'"

In a heartbeat Nessie was right next to me, wrapping me up in a hug saying, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry."

Tears were streaming down my face for the second time that night. I tried to lighten the mood by saying, "If only I lived in the seventies maybe I could fit in a bit more, you know, with all the hippies and druggies, and 'stick it to the man' crap."

**

* * *

**

**Alternate Flashback ending: **

… "**I'm a Fairy."**

**Jacob pops his head out of a box and says, "And I'm a werewolf!" He disappears back in the box.**

* * *

**I know this is asking alot but...**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
